Death or Glory with Alternate Ending
by Dr. Mario
Summary: Having a grudge against Bison, Chun Li investigates Shadaloo without INTERPOL after being assaulted by its soldiers. With blinding wrath, she doesn't realize the hurt she inflicts on a childhood acquaintance who he, unknowingly, saves her life... Revamped version combining all my fanfics in one coming soon!
1. Dropping By

*******SPECIAL NOTE****: This is the prequel to "Fist Of Infamy?" (.net/s/5305352/1/Fist_Of_Infamy). Fist of Infamy has taken place about two years after Street Fighter III in the storyline (considering SFIV actually taking place before SFIII). This fanfic takes place a little bit after Street Fighter IV. Hopefully, you've read Fist of Infamy first, so you can understand this a little better, but if you want to read this first, go ahead, since it is the prequel. :P**

**Almost a year after participating in the third street tournament, Fei Long decided to pay Gen a visit one day, but he was completely unaware of the series of events which will occur afterwards. Fei Long felt great remorse about Gen, knowing he has leukemia, and he would not be around for too much longer.**

**It was late in the afternoon. Fei Long walks down the streets of the small town, heading towards Gen's home. He walks to the front, then knocks on the door. Gen opens the door, appearing grateful to see Fei Long.**

"**Ah, Fei Long! Long time no see. Come in, come in," said Gen, grateful to see Fei Long, directing him inside. Fei Long followed Gen, who was heading towards his living room. **

**Gen pointed towards the sofa. "Here, have a seat." Fei Long sat on the gray, leathery sofa, in front of a long, short table with three small ceramic cups, and a teapot.**

"**Have some tea?" Gen asked.**

"**Oh yes, indeed," said Fei Long. Gen lifted the teapot, pouring some green tea into one of the three cups. "Thanks," said Fei Long, bowing quickly.**

**Gen walked around to the other side of the table, and sat down in a white chair. "Your friend Dan dropped in yesterday. Too bad you've missed him."**

**Frustration overcame Fei Long, who almost choked as he was drinking the tea.**

"**Aww, I always seem to miss out on Dan, and the last time I've seen him was BEFORE the second street tournament! He owes me a sparring session."**

**Gen interrupted. "Hey, you've never told me about your participation in the second street tournament. How did it go?"**

**Fei Long ceased drinking the tea. "….Well….I've lost to Ryu. He broke my arm….and knocked me unconscious." Fei Long was looking down, feeling ashamed. "I guess I've rushed in on him too much. I was more offensive than defensive."**

**Gen was shaking his head. "Fei Long, don't beat yourself up about this. Sometimes you win, other times, you lose. When the opportunity comes, it'll open the door to victory for you, but you are the one who must walk through that door."**

**Fei Long felt better about himself. "Thanks, Gen. I actually feel batter, but I have to admit, I must train harder and more often. I've considered giving up my career, for good this time."**

**Gen agreed. "I understand. I remember you telling me you've preferred the real thing, instead of choreographing fighting movements for a film."**

**Fei Long chugged the rest of the tea, and thought about what he was going to say next.**

"**Gen, Shadaloo is still trying to recruit me. Ever since the end of the second tournament, I had to fight them off."**

**Gen hesitated for a while. "Really? What is happening? I just don't understand why this is going on. Tell me more."**

"**Shadaloo's soldiers have been telling me to join them, despite Shadaloo's fall, and the recent destruction of the S.I.N. base. Before, I was producing a film, and some of my crew members were attacked. After defeating Seth, I've walked out of the S.I.N. base with no answers…."**

**Gen was intrigued. "This is strange, but everything is coming closer together now….Ah, that reminds me. A past acquaintance of yours is here, right now, probably still resting. Would you like to see?"**

**Fei Long looked slightly confused. "Uh, sure Gen…."**

"**Follow me."**

**Gen lead Fei Long into the hallway. There were two doors on the right, closed, and one at the end on the left, slightly open. They've headed towards the last door, and stopped. Gen peeked inside the room, then turned to Fei Long.**

"**Go ahead Fei Long," whispered Gen.**

**Fei Long walked into the room and looked towards the bed. There, lays resting Chun Li. Her expression was slightly distressed, and her hair was soaked with her own sweat. Next to the bed was a small cloth and a glass of water half-full on a night desk. Fei Long was surprised to see her like this, and to actually see her, period.**

"_**Chun Li…."**_

**Gen came from behind Fei Long and stood next to him, also looking down towards Chun Li. "Yes. She collapsed from exhaustion after defeating a group of Shadaloo soldiers on her way here, a few hours ago, and she wasn't far from here, either. They may be trying to capture her."**

**Fei Long walked closer to the bed. Gen was heading out the room.**

"**Wait in here, Fei Long."**

**Fei Long looked down towards Chun Li with great sympathy for a moment, with lust in his eyes. He lifted his hand very slowly and moved it towards Chun Li, in attempt to rub her forehead. Chun Li's eyes opened, and Fei Long moved his hand away, quickly. She turned to him.**

"**Fei Long?....Wha—**_**where am I?**_**" Chun Li was looking around, slowly.**

**Fei Long responds with a soft voice and a warm smile. "You're in Gen's home. He told me you've collapsed after fighting off some Shadaloo soldiers—"**

**Chun Li sat up, quickly. "Ugh! I was on my way here until those bastards attempted to captivate me!!"**

**Fei Long was stricken, due to witnessing Chun Li's rage. "Uh—w—well, the same thing has been happening to me….they were persistently trying to—get me into joining Shadaloo, and I was forced to fight them off."**

**Chun Li glared at him. "What do you know about Shadaloo?"**

**Fei Long was still affected by her voice. "N—not very much. S.I.N. attacked my crew members while we were filmmaking uh—a year ago. I don't have any answers, even to this day. I've told Gen about it, while you were unconscious."**

**Chun Li stood up, with a fearful, but frustrated expression. "It seems Shadaloo wants to recruit you, and, they want me in….**_**Bison's custody….I have to see Gen, now**_**."**

**Fei Long's expression morphed into aggression. "Chun Li, if they EVER come near you again—"**

**Gen enters the room. Chun Li walks past Fei Long approaches Gen, stopping him in his tracks. She has a serious look on her face.**

"**I need to talk to you Gen. This will be another investigation…."**


	2. Guardian Dragon

**Very late in the evening, all three were in the living room. Chun Li was explaining what happened earlier when Shadaloo attempted to compel her into Bison's custody.**

"**It was around noon, and I was on my way here. Then, all of a sudden, a couple of men in Shadaloo uniforms tried to capture me, and I heard Vega say, 'Bison will surely be pleased. Handle her, and if you fail….I won't."**

"_**Vega,"**_** said Fei Long, under his breath with exasperation.**

**Chun Li continued, and Gen stayed silent, listening. "Then Vega disappeared, and I had to fight them off. It was about….six, maybe seven of them."**

**Gen was interested. "Will you tell INTERPOL about this?"**

"**INTERRPOL? They don't have enough evidence. I must handle this myself. I will not rest until Bison rots behind bars, and I'm handling it my way."**

**Fei Long eyebrows arose. He felt Chun Li will be in potential danger, and believe since she doesn't need INTERPOL, she may need just a little backup, such as himself.**

**Fei long and Gen stood up, and Chun Li was ready to leave, since it was early nightfall. Fei Long detains Gen's attention, and speaks to him inaudibly, while looking towards Chun Li heading out the door.**

**Gen shakes his head, and walks up to Chun Li. He gently grasped her by her shoulder. Chun Li turns around.**

"**Chun Li, I advise you to allow Fei Long to keep you company on your way back to your home," said Gen, concerned about Chun Li's safety.**

_**What? Are you saying I need someone to look after me?!**_** Chun Li thought to herself. "That's alright Gen, I'll be fine."**

"**Now now Chun Li. You shouldn't have to deal with any more danger for now—**_**you still need rest**_**. It is unwise to risk yourself like this."**

**Chun Li retorted. "It's alright I'll be **_**just fine**_**. I don't need Fei Long."**

**Fei Long's heart sank, hurt from Chun Li's words, but he didn't express it.**

**Gen implores. "**_**Please**_**, Chun Li…."**

**Chun Li sighs, and finally decides to allow Fei Long to walk with her. "Okay."**

**Gen smiles and nods slowly. "Thank you Chun Li."**

**Fei Long looks away, straining from smiling, while walking towards the door where Chun Li was standing.**

"**Good-night, Gen," said Fei Long facing Gen, bowing, and headed out the door behind Chun Li.**

**Gen bows, also. "Good-night you two."**

**Chun Li and Fei Long leisurely walk down the dark, barren streets, on their way to Chun Li's apartment, located miles away. Fei Long kept looking at Chun Li while she was facing forward. Every time she turned to him to see if she was looking, he turned away quickly. Eventually, she catches his eye, and breaks the silence.**

"**Are you staring at me?"**

**Fei Long lies with an edgy voice and looks away. "Uhm—well, not really. I'm just looking after you because you look **_**so tired**_**." He chuckles, but Chun Li replies in a vexed mood.**

"**I'm not **_**that**_** tired I'm fine!"**

"**Want me to carry you?"**

"**No!"**

**Fei Long was trying hard to hold his laugh, knowing Chun Li was serious. "OK OK, just askin'."**

**Fei Long was silent for a minute, then came up with a question. "Chun Li, since I could never catch Dan, who owes me a sparring session, would you like to train with me someday?"**

**Chun Li responds barely above a whisper, still facing forward. "Maybe, I guess one day."**

**Chun Li sees Fei Long as a movie star, not a factual martial artist, nothing more, nothing less, despite knowing him for nearly all her life. She believes a choreographer as himself couldn't have possibly endure the previous Street Tournaments, and believes his sole purpose is to have fame and fortune.**

**Chun Li points towards a five-story building. "That's it. This is where I live. Come on."**

**Fei Long follows Chun Li, heading for the apartment entrance. Chun Li pulls a set of keys out of her pocket without looking, selects a key, and rams it into the keyhole, turning it. She opens the door, and both enter, walking up many sets of stairs.**

**Fei Long kept facing up the stairways. "Which floor do you live on?"**

"**Fourth floor."**

**Once completing the last set of steps, Fei Long continues to follow Chun Li towards the end of a hallway comprising several doors with three-digit numbers beginning with the number four. Chun Li and Fei Long stop at the last door, having the numbers inscribed "423" on it. Fei Long recognizes that number, but was too dull to even think about it at this moment.**

**Outside, Vega was perched on the outside steps, hearing Chun Li and Fei Long talking, waiting to ambush after Fei Long leaves.**

"**Are you sure you'll be alright?"**

**Chun Li sighs and responds with a torpid voice. "Good-night Fei Long."**

**Fei Long nods, walking away, and Chun Li closes the door.**

**After a moment, Vega observes Fei Long running out of the apartment, and disappear into the dark streets. He is now ready to complete his mission….**


	3. Ambush

**Chun Li flips the light switch by the door. Her residence is quite large and rather new. She turns around and heads to her room to undress. Vega is observing her walking into her room through one of the windows. Chun Li takes off her spiked bracelets and her entire acrobatic suit, then removes the ribbons from her hair, now appearing quite long. She walks to the bathroom with nothing on but undergarments, Chun Li grabs a large, white towel, and closes the door. Vega attempts to open the window, but it was locked. He tried the next few windows, also locked. Frustrated, he decided to wait until Chun Li appears vulnerable.**

**About twenty minutes later, Chun Li exits the bathroom with the white towel wrapped around her entire torso and upper thighs. She froze for a second, and moved towards the window Vega was looking through. Vega moved away, swiftly and silently, hanging on the rails of the metal stairway. Chun Li looks outside for a moment, then she lowers the blinds completely. Vega moves to the next window on the right, supposing Chun Li will come into sight again. **

**About five minutes have passed, and Chun Li walks out of her room with a t-shirt and thin sweat pants on. She realizes she forgot to lock the door. In attempt to lock the door, one of the windows suddenly shatters with Vega somersaulting on the floor. Chun Li quickly turns to Vega, shocked. Vega instantly stands in his fighting position, facing Chun Li. He has his white mask on, and wields a talon on his left hand.**

**Chun Li's expression turns into pure abhor. "**_**Vega!**_**"**

**Vega lets out a soft but sinful laugh. "**_**Chun Li, hmm hmm. Your thighs get bigger every time I see you.**_**"**

**Chun Li gives Vega a very disgusting look. Vega points his claw towards Chun Li.**

"_**Come with me, spring beauty."**_

**Chun Li revolts. "NEVER! I know what you're trying to do, and I'm NOT falling for it!"**

"_**Come on **_**Chun Li. I'm being nice so far….but my claw could make your face look **_**very ugly**_**, so **_**please**__**be a sweetie and come with me, or death will really make you even more beautiful!**_**"**

"**I'm not going anywhere without a FIGHT! And if you don't like it….**_**so be it**_**."**

**Vega shakes his head. "**_**You're a very foolish girl, Chun Li—**_**"**

**He somersaults toward Chun Li, attempting to jab her with his claw. Chun Li retreats and counters with a low kick to Vega's head. Vega retreats, holding the right side of his face, giggling wickedly at Chun Li. He dashes towards her, piercing her right arm, and strikes again, slashing the right side of her waist. Chun Li grunts and retreats back in discomfort, cradling her wounds.**

**Vega giggles again, observing Chun Li's blood on his claw. **_**"Now, spring beauty….are you gonna come with me in one piece, or not?"**_

**Chun Li refuses, still embracing her wounds and struggling between her words. "NEVER….You're….gonna regret….this….Vega."**

**Vega attempts to strike again by jumping backwards, and pushing himself off the wall, flying towards Chun Li. Chun Li barely dodges and counters with a punch to Vega's abdomen, causing him to fall to the floor. She then attempt to finish him off with a stomp to the head, but Vega retreats too quickly for Chun Li to do anything. Chun Li jumps forward the moment Vega retreats, and attacks with her Talon Kick, striking Vega's skull repeatedly. Vega stumbles back, and Chun Li lands, utilizing her hundred rendering kicks against him, striking every center part of his body. **

**Her last kick knocks Vega's mask off, revealing his face. "**_**No…**_**." **

**He retreats in great pain, and pauses for a while, holding his face, having a fearful expression. Vega then swipes his mask, jumps out the window and disappears.**

**Chun Li finally relaxes, but is still in pain from the wounds Vega inflicted on her. She painfully walks pack to her room, finding a first-aid kit, and uses it to patch herself up. While doing so, she began to think about how Fei Long would react if he found out Vega attacked her. Chun Li believes it will slow down her purpose of bringing down Bison, so she knows she must find a way to conceal her wounds.**


	4. Pure Hatred

**The next morning, Fei Long decided to see if everything was alright with Chun Li, so he was on his way to visit her again. While walking, he looked up and spotted a broken window on the fourth story of the apartment. Fei Long was panicking inside, recalling which floor Chun Li lives on. He believed something happened to Chun Li last night, and was terrified. He runs toward the building, finding a way to climb up to the window.**

**There was a short, metal fence on the side where the broken window was. Fei Long ran and hopped the fence with no difficulty. He notices the metal stairway on the side of the apartment, and with no hesitation, he soars toward the stairway, grappling the rails, and launches himself on there. He sprints up the steps without slowing down. Finally, he reaches the fourth row of windows and walked swiftly to the broken one. He looked around the area where what used to be a full window, only to see shattered glass everywhere, giving him an uneasy feeling. Not careful or hesitant, Fei Long jumped through the window, deeply slitting the back of his left wrist on his way in, but barely noticed the pain. He didn't bother to look at the wound, although, he was bleeding terribly. The heavy sound of breaking glass on the floor erupted as Fei Long landed inside. Suddenly, he heard someone from another room, running towards his direction. Chun Li ran out of her room and towards Fei Long, ready to attack.**

"**Wait—Chun Li! STOP!! It's me." Fei Long was startled and was caught off guard.**

**Chun Li slid into an immediate halt. "Sorry Fei Long....—Wait! What are you doing here?!"**

**Fei Long's voice softened, but was relieved to see Chun Li was fine (so far). "I just wanted to see if you're alright. What happened? I happen to notice this broken window—"**

"—**You're hurt, badly. Look at your left wrist, there's blood all over it!" Chun Li cuts Fei Long off, looking at the wound on his wrist in fret.**

**Fei Long looks at his wrist, and becomes aware of a little sharp pain. There was abundance of blood running down both sides of his hand, still wet.**

**Chun Li grabbed his right arm and pulled, lightly. "Come here." She led Fei Long into the bathroom to rinse his hand off.**

"**Give me your wrist," directed Chun Li, holding Fei Long's wrist under the faucet. She turns on the water, rinsing the blood off his wrist. After a second, Fei Long grunts in slight discomfort, looking at the color of deep, bloody red running down the drain. Then he looks at Chun Li, while she was rinsing his wrist off, and couldn't help but smile. He notices a bandage on Chun Li's arm, but figured it was from the glass.**

_**I really wish I can tell you how you make me feel right now**_**, Fei Long thought to himself, while awing Chun Li's beauty. Chun Li grabbed a paper towel from a roll on a rack over to the right of the sink, and wiped Fei Long's wrist dry, having pink stains of diluted blood in it, and tosses it in a small waste can. She seizes the first-aid kit case by the sink and opened it, taking out antibacterial medication and a roll of white bandage tape. She applies the medication to Fei Long's wound, and wraps the bandage around his wrist.**

**Chun Li rips the tape from the roll and places in the case. "Is that too tight?"**

**Fei Long's face didn't change one bit. "Not at all. Thank you Chun Li…."**

**While looking at the perfect bandage on his wrist, he notices a red stain on Chun Li's t-shirt, near her right waist….**

**Fei Long smile morphs into a deranged look while pointing to her waist. **_**"Uh, Chun Li…."**_

"**What?" Chun Li looks down at her waist in fear. She observes blood coming through her shirt, and lifts it up, forgetting she was trying to hide this from Fei Long.**

**Fei Long looked scared. "What happe—"**

**He looks deeper into her wound, familiar with the pattern. He realizes what has happened last night. Vega has ambushed Chun Li.**

**Chun Li finally realizes she wasn't supposed to show Fei Long her wounds. She hears something cracking loudly from Fei Long. His fists were balled up tightly, and were shaking angrily. Fei Long's teeth were clenched, and his face was unusually red with anger. His entire body begins to shake, as if he was ready to erupt like a volcano. Chun Li witnesses a side of Fei Long she has seen many times before, but **_**never**_** in this way, and was quite frightened by his appearance. She knows what he is about to do.**

**Chun Li's expression was frightful. She was shaking her head. "No. **_**Don't you dare.**_**"**

**Fei Long turned away, shaking his head very slowly, appearing as if he was ready to cry.**

**Chun Li walks to him and holds his shoulder. "Fei Long, listen to me. **_**Don't do this, I will take care of this myself!**_** Please, don't—"**

**He runs toward the window and jumps out, landing on the metal stairway, and repeatedly jumps downward toward the streets. Chun Li runs to the window, observing Fei Long sprinting away until he was unseen. She became very upset.**


	5. Vengance!

**Several hours later, after preparing to challenge Vega, Fei Long was quite a distance away from Chun Li's residence. He believes Vega, or someone else from Shadaloo will be back to capture Chun Li. To avenge her, he must hunt Vega down and make him pay for what he has done to her, but he doesn't know where Vega is located.**

**Fei Long was now dressed in all black, similar to Bruce Lee's appearance in Way of the Dragon. He was running through the dark, barren streets and alleys, trying to seize Vega, wherever he may be. After a lot of running, Fei Long decided to sit and rest in an alley for a while. He doesn't want to lose any energy, in case he confronts Vega. While resting, he was trying not to visualize what may have happened during Chun Li and Vega's clash last night. Fei Long was fuming more and more while thinking about Chun Li being attacked by Vega.**

**After a few minutes, Fei Long stood up, and was ready to search the streets again, but he heard something….He stopped, abruptly, and decided to look around to see if any Shadaloo soldiers or Vega were anywhere in these empty, dark streets. Cautiously, he walks, instead of running the streets. Another while later, more frustration was consuming Fei Long, who was ready to brawl.**

_**I know you're around here, **_**thought Fei Long. He walks into a wide alley between two old abandoned buildings, and stops, looking around. For some reason, his instincts begin to sense nearby trouble, and he paused, not moving a single muscle. **

**Right before he turns around, he felt a strange but stinging pain, instantly running down the right side of his back, shocking him. Fei Long turned around with an angry punch, but he didn't anybody. At first he thought he was going insane, until he takes his gung fu jacket off, and notices a few slash marks with moonlight beaming through them. Now shirtless, he threw the black jacket down with rage, ready to fight. A moment later, the black figure of Vega swoops down from the side of one of the buildings, and attempted to attack again. Fei Long was bracing himself, ready to counter. Vega attacks with a drop kick, but Fei Long dodges it, and swiftly grapples his leg. He spins Vega around vigorously, building constant speed. Finally, he hurls him towards the back of the alley into a group of trash cans, making a very loud, crashing sound. Fei Long angrily runs toward Vega, blindly lunging towards him. Vega hurriedly swung his claw in front of him and slashed Fei Long across the face. Fei Long stumbles backward, holding the left side of his face in distress. Vega jumps from the pile of trash with evil laughter.**

**Fei Long's temper has completely overcame him. "WOOOAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH…."**

**He jumps in the air, ready to perform an aerial kick. Vega jumps at the same time, but dodges Fei Long and grates him across his abdomen. The both land, turning around at the same time. Fei Long, ignoring the pain, rubs his finger athwart his bloody abdomen and licks it, showing no weakness.**

**He screams, and soars in the air again. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"**

**Vega jumps again, at the same time. Fei Long was full of adrenaline. He instantly lifts his lower body up, performing a much faster aerial kick. Fei Long successfully strikes Vega's face and shatters his expressionless mask everywhere. Vega falls face first to the ground behind Fei Long, who has landed. Fei Long turns around and darts toward Vega, who was still on the ground, half-conscious. He grabs him by the arms, and flings him overhead towards the trash cans again. Vega barely stands up , and Fei Long approaches him with a double roundhouse kick to his head, knocking Vega down. He grabs him again, repeatedly punches Vega in the face, then grasps him by the neck, and shoves him to the ground.**

**Fei Long lifts him to a nearby wall. He spits, then screams, with an intimidating face, "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH CHUN LI?!?"**

**Vega's face was incredibly bloody and bruised. His left eye was swollen and shut completely and his nose and mouth was dripping blood and sweat. He spits blood on Fei Long's face. Fei Long turns away in disgust, then punches Vega ferociously in his abdomen. He runs his forearm across his face, wiping some of the blood off.**

**Fei Long screams again, slamming Vega against the wall. "TELL ME!!!"**

**Vega chuckles, despite his incredible pain. "Chun Li….she's a valuable specimen…."**

**Fei Long was losing patience (if he had any). "What do you mean **_**SPECIMEN?!?**_**"**

**Vega responds, weakly. "It doesn't matter. Bison wants her because she has something….which belongs to him."**

"**WHAT?!? What does she have?!?"**

"**I don't know….but she….is gonna DIE **_**anyways—"**_

**Fei Long was terrified, but tried not to show his fear.**_** "Now you listen to me….**_**if your faggoty-self or anyone from Shadaloo come near her again…."**

**Fei Long lifts his fist towards Vega's wretched face, and commences a loud crackling sound. He drops Vega on the ground, looks at him with no mercy for a while.**

**Vega speaks. "You'll never see Chun Li again, Fei Long."**

**Fei Long responds in a dark voice, while turning to walk away.**

"_**We'll see."**_


	6. Forlorn Dragon

**About an hour later, Fei Long was somewhat close to Chun Li's apartment. He was ready to tell her about his fight with Vega, but was also pondering what her reaction might possibly be. While walking, he was completely unaware of the several cuts on his body, and was focusing on his surroundings; nothing but barren streets and a few abandoned buildings. Fei Long was also looking out for possible gangs, but was on his guard.**

**Eventually, he began to see more lights, only a few pedestrians, here and there, and newer homes, as he continues his walk. Later, he sees Chun Li's residence from a distance, and ran the rest of the way there. Then, he spotted Chun Li in a black acrobatic suit, sitting outside of the apartment by the entrance, looking downwards, and not moving. Fei Long runs towards her, anxious about what he has done to Vega.**

**Chun Li perceives Fei Long from the corner of her eye. She stands up, as Fei Long approaches her, and takes a good look at his appearance, knowing he has defeated Vega.**

**Fei Long had four long streaks of blood on his entire left cheek, a deep wound across his abdomen, and a long graze on his back. Blood droplets from Vega spitting were still smudged all over his face.**

**Fei Long looks at Chun Li with a vaguely pleasant face, proud of keeping Chun Li safer.**

"**You're safe now, Chun LI…."**

**Chun Li's face twists into slight frustration. "Why did you fight Vega Fei Long?"**

**Fei Long was confused. His eyebrows rose, and he looked away in discomfort.**

**Chun Li became angry. "I don't need anyone to fight my battles for me! I said I was investigating Shadaloo alone!"**

**Fei Long was shaken by Chun Li's anger. "I just wanted to help…."**

**Chun Li retorts, angry with Fei Long. "Fei Long, I don't need any help! Stop worrying about me so much!"**

**Fei Long was hurt. "Why don't you need my help?"**

"**Because I can do this by myself, and I will not rest until Bison rots behind bars!!"**

**Chun Li frightens Fei Long with her words. He believes she's placing herself in grave danger, and doesn't realize it.**

"**Chun Li, Vega told me they want you because you have something belonging to Bison—"**

"**That's none of your business!"**

"**Chun Li, he said they're gonna execute you!"**

"**KILL ME?!? Are you serious?"**

**Fei Long was getting a little frustrated, but was still hurt by Chun Li's words. "YES! And I have no choice but to help you…."**

**Chun Li completely turned away fiercely, with her back facing Fei Long. "Fei Long, stay out of this. It's not worth risking yourself—"**

"**But I want to risk myself Chun Li!! You can't do this alone—"**

**Chun Li turns to Fei Long. "WHY DO YOU WANT TO RISK YOURSELF FOR ME?!?"**

**Fei Long was silent. He didn't want to tell Chun Li how he really feels about her. He turns away, afraid to answer.**

**Chun Li was too angry to even think about why he is willing to risk his life to keep her alive.**

"**Fei Long, I'm not doing this just to completely eradicate Shadaloo. I'm doing this to avenge my father! And no one is gonna get in my way!"**

"**Chun Li, I want to avenge your father too, he meant a lot to me too you know—"**

"**WELL HE MEANS A LOT MORE TO ME!! **_**Dammit Fei Long**_**, this is NOT your fight!! I can do this myself! I'll be fine—"**

**Fei Long is now full of aggravation. "**_**That's what you said before!**_** Now look at you—you've been cut up badly!!"**

**Chun Li has lost all tolerance, and was ready to say something in which she fails to realize to be **_**very**_** hurtful. **

"**You're nothing but a pathetic movie star anyways. You mean nothing but fame and fortune. Go back to filming and choreographing your phony fights!!"**

**Fei Long's face highlights how much Chun Li has insulted him, and he was **_**extremely**_** hurt by Chun Li's ruthless words. Not only was Fei Long hurt, but he became dreadfully upset. He looks Chun Li in the eye, and responds with tremendous hate and pain.**

"**Damn the fame, damn the fortune, DAMN this investigation, **_**AND DAMN YOU!!!**_**"**

**Fei Long runs away as fast as he can, feeling as if he was a worthless being. Chun Li watches Fei Long disappear into the darkness, shocked and appalled. She stood there silent, for a moment. Eventually, the resentment and hatred of Fei Long's words finally sink in. She felt great dismay, and begins to cry.**

**Fei Long ran as far as he could, and dashes towards a dark alley. He sits by a trash can, with Chun Li's hostile words echoing in his head, repeatedly. He felt nothing but hate and anger….until he notices the bandage on his left wrist. He lifts his hand to his face, observing what was still a perfect bandage around his thin wrist. He thought about what he said to Chun Li, and felt great sorrow, and was sure he upset her, too. He continues to look at his bandage, remorsefully. Tears began to roll down his face, and his lips began to tremble. Fei Long's heart was broken, Chun Li's feelings were hurt, both were angry at the world.**


	7. Dragon's Endearment

**A few days later, Fei Long really considered visiting Gen again, after what has happened between him and Chun Li a few nights ago. He was still upset about Chun Li's selfishness, but was remorseful of the way he responded to it.**

_**Maybe Gen could shed a little wisdom, and provide some guidance**_**, contemplates Fei Long, making his way to Gen's home. **_**Hopefully, I can do something about this dispute.**_

**It was around noon, and Fei Long felt very ominous. While he on his way, the images of his fight with Vega, and the argument with Chun Li was swarming around in his head irritably, the entire way there. He was besieged with these terrible visualizations, but Fei Long vowed to restrain himself from anymore rage at all costs. **

**He finally makes it to Gen's, and approaches his door. Fei Long hesitated for a moment before contacting his fist with the door, but knocked anyways. The door opens, and Gen studies Fei Long's expression and facial scar from his battle with Vega, with a apprehensive look.**

"**Fei Long?....Something must be wrong. **_**Very wrong."**_

**Fei Long shakes his head slowly in agreement, not making eye contact with Gen.**

"**Come in….dragon."**

**Fei Long walks in with his head facing downward. Gen places his right arm around his shoulder and walks with him, after closing the door.**

"**Here, sit down with me." Gen and Fei Long sit on the leathery sofa simultaneously. Gen was looking to his left towards Fei Long. His head was still facing downward with distressing eyes.**

"**I believe I know what has happened, Fei Long. You've intervened…."**

**Fei Long shook his head in agreement silently.**

**Gen assumes exactly what has happened. "Ah, yes. Chun Li did not wish for you to aid her at all. She wishes to avenge her father, more than save China and Thailand….and you intervening makes her feel like she couldn't fight her own battles. I know this, Fei Long. Chun Li has been like this for a long time, now."**

**Surprised, Fei Long turned to Gen with bulging eyes. "**_**That's exactly what's going on. **_**Gen…."**

**Gen continues, with an even more shocking statement. "And, the reason why you want to fight by her side **_**so much**_**….is because you have feelings for her….**_**strong**_** feelings."**

**Fei Long turned away from Gen, pretending to be confused. "Huh? I—I don't—I don't have—I'm—I don't really love—uh…."**

**Gen smiles, knowing Fei Long is covering up his true feelings. "You're **_**surreptitiously in love**_** with Chun Li, and you're afraid to tell her."**

**Fei Long had an insane look on his face, straining himself from smiling, despite his broken heart. "No I'm not!"**

"**Now, Fei Long. It's obvious you feel this way. No falsehood, now."**

**Fei Long was quite impressed with Gen. "How do you know all this?"**

**Gen shakes his head. "Hmm, let's see….when you were here a few days ago, standing by Chun Li while she was laying down, your expression was unorthodox; it was unlike you. You had….a certain glaze in your eyes. Then, I overheard your infuriated response after Chun Li stated she was being ambushed by Shadaloo. And later that night, when she decided to allow you to walk her home, I noticed the smile on your face. I'm not a fool Fei Long."**

**Fei Long was speechless, looking away, trying not to smile.**

**Gen smiles and pats Fei Long on the back. "I know how you feel, but Chun Li's anger and dire covet for vengeance stands in the way. She can't help it, Fei Long. Her soul is blackened with tremendous abhor towards Bison and Shadaloo. **_**Nobody, not even you,**_** can stop her from what she is attempting to do….but, you must do something about this situation, because she's in potential danger…."**

**Fei Long began to fell very concerned about Chun Li, and completely lost all anger against her. **_**She may be out there, trying to find out where Shadaloo is hiding out….I hope nothing happens to her….**_

**Fei Long decides to confess his real feelings to Gen.**

"**Gen….ever since I've first laid eyes on Chun Li, I think to myself, she must be the one….I've always believed Chun Li was the most striking woman in the world. She had dignity and strength no one would test, yet she was sensitive and warmhearted. Then, after her father disappeared, she changed….I haven't seen her very often at all, since the second street tournament, and now, almost four years later, I know what is going on with Chun Li, and why she is behaving the way she is now. You see Gen, I never thought I was a person who would ever get these, strange feelings, or even say such weird things I'm saying now, but….my philosophy is, there's someone out there for everyone. I just want to know if Chun Li is that **_**someone**_** for me….I want to save her, Gen…."**

**Gen smiled, and was very proud of Fei Long's words. "**_**Fei Long**_**. I have never heard you say anything like that before, and I hope she is the one. But….fate will decide whether or not Chun Li is the one for you, Fei Long. Remember; just because she angrily criticized you a few nights ago, doesn't mean she dislikes you. She criticized you out of rage, and it's blinding her from good sense. Once again, no one can stop her from what she is trying doing, but you can do something about it. You **_**must**_** intervene again, because Chun Li's life is at risk, Fei Long! And sooner or later, you must tell her how you feel…."**

**Fei Long contemplates on what may happen. Without any apprehension, Fei Long knows what he must do.**

"**Thanks Gen. I feel a little better now. I guess it's do or die, now."**

**Gen shakes his head and lifts his finger. "Make sure it's not 'die', Fei Long. If you aid Chun Li and eradicate Shadaloo, you're likely to be a hero."**

**After leaving, Fei Long was making his way back home. He walks slowly, but this time, he does not observe his surroundings. Eventually, he unexpectedly bumps into someone, not realizing the person was an old friend….**

**Fei Long didn't even look up to see who it was. "Oh, excuse me, sir," uttered Fei Long.**

**Dan speaks. "Fei Long? Hey! Fei Long!"**

**Fei Long looks up, and finally notices his buddy. His face enlightens. "Dan! How's it goin'?"**

**Dan notices the facial scar Fei Long received from the fight. "Man, what happened to face?"**

**Fei Long's smile faded into a neutral expression. "Uh, it's a long story."**

"**Plan to tell me about it? Because, I was gonna get some ramen, and maybe we can talk. So you wanna come with me?"**

**Fei Long nods. "Sure, but I really mean it's a LONG story."**

"**I don't mind," said Dan. "I want to know what's going on with my ol' bud, that's all…"**

**Fei Long smiled, and the two were on there way to a ramen restaurant.**


	8. By Your Side

**After enjoying their scrumptious ramen, Fei Long and Dan shares their past experiences with each other and joking around. Later, Fei Long wanted to discuss his complicated situation with Dan, which will make the conversation between the two a little more serious; however, Dan made Fei Long feel a lot better than he did earlier.**

**Dan asks Fei Long about his situation with a smirk on his face. "So, what's going on with you?"**

**Fei Long lets out a sigh, still grinning a little. "Well, it's a long story, and I do mean long, Dan—well, I don't know…."**

"**I don't care. Just go ahead and spill the beans!"**

**Fei Long nods and continues. "OK, well….when I've visited Gen a few days ago, Chun Li happened to be there, but she was unconscious after a fight against a few soldiers from Shadaloo—"**

**Dan interrupts, confused, but he was grinning. "Wait, did they knock her out?"**

"**No, she was very exhausted after the brawl against like, five or six soldiers."**

"_**Oh**_**, ok," says Dan, also thinking, **_**she must be strong, though!**_

**Fei Long continues his story. "Anyways, after she was conscious again, Chun Li still appeared tired, and Gen wanted me to walk her home, but she refused, and Gen had to beg her to let me go with her, because he was very concerned about her. Then Chun Li finally decided to allow me to go with her, and I couldn't help but smile the whole way there. While we were walking, I kept staring at Chun Li—uh, 'cause she looked so tired, and I asked her if I could carry her the rest of the way, but she was too grouchy!" Fei Long looks away and smiles the same way he did that night, unintentionally, and tried not to laugh.**

**Dan's face brightened. "**_**A-ha**_**, I see where this is going, Fei! Don't try to cover this up, now!"**

**Fei Long shakes his head frantically, but couldn't get rid of his smile. "Nah, it's not like that, Dan!"**

"—**Oh stop lyin' Fei! You like Chun Li!"**

**Fei Long nods, repeatedly, admitting his feelings. "OK—OK, I do. **_**Anyways**_**, "I've decided to visit her the next morning, and I found out she was attacked by Vega. Dan, I was **_**pissed.**_**"**

**Dan bursts into laughter, a little surprised to her Fei Long say such a word, and Fei Long decided to laugh along with him.**

"**Does that explain why you have that scar on your face, Fei Long?"**

"**Yes, because I was REALLY angry, and I've hunted Vega down like a hungry wolf," says Fei Long. **

"**You've must have really kicked his ass, Fei!"**

**Both laugh even harder. Fei Long shakes his head in agreement and felt proud. "Yep, I've beaten the crap out of him, despite my scars," says Fei Long balling up his left fist.**

**Dan notices the bandage on Fei Long's left wrist while looking at his fist. "Did you get that from fighting, too?"**

**Fei Long looked confused. "Get what?"**

"**That," says Dan, pointing to his left wrist.**

**Fei Long looks at the bandage on his left wrist, which was now showing age. It was slightly peeling, and was stained from daily wear. Fei Long was dazing at the bandage with a heartbroken look on his face. Dan's jokiness faded the same way Fei Long's expression had. "Fei Long?"**

**Fei Long finally responds with a sigh. "No, I've cut myself while climbing through Chun Li's broken window, after she was attacked by Vega. She placed this bandage around my wrist…."**

**Dan didn't really understand why Fei Long began to feel this way. "Fei, what happened after you've defeated Vega?"**

"**Well, I told Chun Li I've defeated Vega, and then….she wasn't happy."**

**Dan was puzzled. "Wait, what do you mean not happy? You've helped her out!"**

"**I know, but she wanted to fight Vega and investigate Shadaloo alone….so she was furious with me for intervening, and while we were in an argument, she said the real reason why she wanted to do this was to avenge her father's death. I refused to back down, because what she's doing is loco. So, she insulted me to get rid of me, then I've retaliated and ran away….Haven't seen her since….and now, I feel bad about how I've responded to her anger. I really want to save her from her suicide, Dan."**

**Fei Long's face defines great regret, and was worried about Chun Li, wondering if she's alright.**

**Dan was speechless for a moment, feeling very bad for Fei Long, and Chun Li. "Fei Long….If you really feel this way about Chun Li….I'm by your side."**

**Dan extends his hand across the table towards Fei Long. Fei Long decides to shake it, firmly, and his face brighten.**

"**Thanks Dan. I just hope she realizes why I'm doing this."**

"**Well, Fei, I guess you'll have to tell her how you feel, and maybe it'll eliminate her stubbornness, and it should help her to realize why you're doing this for her!"**

**Fei Long looks away with a smile. "You and Gen…."**

**Dan chuckles. "Hey now, if you really want to do this, you'd better tell her how you feel! Chun Li is **_**such a vixen!**_** God, her thighs are huge, Fei!"**

**Fei Long laughs nervously and rolls his eyes. "Oh, bother! Well, I think I should visit Chun Li again, and offer my apologies for retaliating."**

**Dan agrees. "Yeah, hopefully this will work, Fei."**

**Dan and Fei stand up, and were about to part. "Well Fei, I'll meet you at your house tomorrow afternoon!"**

**Fei Long nods, smiling. "Alright Dan, I'll see you later."**

**Later that evening, Chun Li was driving home from a long day at INTERPOL, thinking about what she said to Fei Long a few nights ago. She began to worry about him, after not seeing him for a few days now. When she pulled up in front of the apartment, Chun Li used the handbrake, and turned the ignition to off. She exits her car, and walks into the apartment. After reaching the forth floor, Chun Li pulls out her keys, and walks to her door. She rams the key into the keyhole, and turns it, opening the door, and entering.**

**A deep, wretched voice is heard out of the darkness. "You comin' with me!"**

**Chun Li frantically turns on the light….Balrog was sitting in a chair with an insane look on his face. He was dressed in a brown suit with a brown tie, and a white dress shirt. Chun Li shifted to her fighting stance, but Balrog pulled out a 9mm pistol and pointed it towards her. Chun Li pretended to appear fearful, and places her hands up.**

**Balrog stands up and lets out a nasty laugh, still pointing the gun towards Chun Li. "Bison said I'm not supposed to blow yo brains, but if ya force me to…."**

**Chun Li's face turned into a sinister smile. She responds with a seductive voice. "Go ahead. **_**Shoot me….**_**"**

**She cartwheels out of Balrog's line of fire. Balrog flings his pistol towards Chun Li, attempting to shoot her, but the bullets miss, hitting everything but Chun Li. Eventually, Balrog depletes his bullets after missing every shot. He was still pulling the trigger with frustration, only emitting clicking sounds. Chun Li approaches Balrog swiftly, and kicks the gun out of his hand. She then delivers a hook kick to the side of his head, causing him to stumble. Chun Li backs up, and Balrog attempts to reverse with a cross punch, but Chun Li dodges it successfully, and counters with a forceful straight kick to Balrog's face, causing blood to soar from his face.**

**Balrog falls on his back, holding his face in immense pain. Chun Li jumps high, and attempts to end Balrog by crushing him. Balrog rolls aside and Chun Li lands beside him. She attempts to kick him again while he was still low, but Balrog dodges back, and swings his fist from behind….**

"**BUUOOAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!"**

**Balrog strikes Chun Li in the face, causing her to face the opposite direction. The blow was so powerful; she was knocked out before she felt any pain. Chun Li falls on her side, unconscious. Balrog looks down at her in disgust and abhor, with a witty smirk on his face. He chuckles, deleteriously, and carries Chun Li out to deliver her personally to Bison….**


	9. Distress

"_**I got her."**_

"_**Let me see…."**_

"_**Good, good. Excellent work….Just the way I've wanted. Go. Now."**_

"_**Yes, sir…."**_

**It was close to mid morning, and Fei Long was still lying in his bed, sleeping peacefully. Suddenly, the telephone ringing awakes him. Groaning in drowsiness and frustration, he reaches toward the cordless phone on the night desk next to him, weakly.**

**Fei Long sits up and lifts the phone to his right ear. **_**"Ugh….hello?"**_

"**Fei, it's me, Dan. Just wanted to say WAKE UP!!! I'm comin' over later. Maybe around noon."**

**Fei Long sighs and responds. "Since when do you get up in the morning, Dan? And why did you call me this early?"**

"**Uh, I don't know!"**

**Fei Long shakes his head and chuckles. "You dummy."**

**Dan laughs briefly. "Yeah whatever, Fei."**

**Fei Long's voice clears up. "Well anyways, I'm gonna go see Chun Li and apologize about last week, so I should be back when you arrive."**

"**OK, I'll meet you there!"**

**Fei Long hangs up the phone, and gets out of bed. He decided to stretch for a few minutes before leaving. After an hour of stretching and dressing up, he was ready to see Chun Li, but Fei Long decided to ponder about what he should tell her, due to fearing the outcome.**

**Fei Long leisurely walks down the quiet streets, becoming more and more tense as he is closer to Chun Li's apartment, but at the same time, he wanted to tell her why he is so persistent about looking after her. While thinking, Fei Long observes his surroundings once again, and notices a blue sedan pulling up in front of a small house across the street from him. A man opens the driver's door, and walks out. At the same time, two small children and a woman blissfully trot out of the house. Fei Long halts, and takes a long look across the street. The children ran towards their father, excited to see him, and the wife joins them and kisses her husband. Fei Long thought of his idol Bruce Lee and wondered how he died, but eventually imagined how he lived and how he has influenced his children, before they've lost their father.**

**Fei Long's thoughts shifted back to Chun Li, wondering if she was all right, so he continued his way. Eventually, He begins to run towards the apartment after he perceived it from a distance. When he arrived, he stopped in front of the door, and walked inside. Fei Long walks up the stairs, slowly, until he arrived on the fourth floor. He stopped abruptly, after finishing the last flight of stairs, and strolls down the hallway, slowly, observing the numbers on the doors. Finally, he spots the door with the numbers "423" on it, and stopped. **

**Fei Long felt a sudden chill running down his spine, standing in front of Chun Li's door. He raised his right hand and froze, reluctant and too afraid to knock, fearing what may happen. He tried is hardest to overcome this burden of fear, and knocked weakly without anymore hesitation.**

**Fei Long decided to speak after he knocked. "Chun Li….**_**hey, Chun Li**_**. I just wanted to apologize about what I've said a few nights ago…."**

_**No response.**_

**Fei Long continues anyways. "I'm sorry about what I've said, really. Can you please open up? I wanna talk to you."**

_**Again, no response.**_

**Fei Long was becoming a little frustrated. "Chun Li, please! I'm trying to give my apol—"**

**Fei Long stops for a moment, realizing she isn't responding.**

"…**.Chun Li, are—are you alright? Chun Li?...."**

**Fei Long felt great dismay and worry, and decided to open the door….**

**He walks in, and examines the weary and cold-colored apartment.**

**Fei Long whispers Chun Li's name in fear. **_**"Chun Li…."**_

**His face changed into a demented and shocked expression when he discovered bullet holes in the walls, however, he didn't see any blood anywhere, but he was still worried.**

**Fei Long continued to whisper her name, approaching all of the rooms. **_**"Chun Li…."**_

_**Chun Li was gone….**_

**Fei Long was petrified, realizing her absence….**

**He sprinted towards the broken window and leaps out, climbing down to the street, carefully, but swiftly. Once there, he apprehensively sprints all the way back to his home.**

**Since it was already noon, Fei Long looked around too see if Dan was anywhere in sight. Subsequently, he spots him in front of his house and run towards him.**

"**DAN—DAN!!"**

**Dan quickly turns to Fei Long. "What, what happened?" **

**Fei Long skids into a sudden stop in front of Dan. He has a very distressed look on his face.**

**Dan looked confused. "What's going on with Chun Li?"**

"…_**.She's gone…."**_


	10. Portending Doom

"_**Hmm hmm heh heh heh….**_**WAKE UP, Chun Li." Standing over her, Bison stares at half-conscious Chun Li and lifts her head by the chin, shaking and forcing her to face him.**

**Chun Li appeared in a lot of pain, but also felt distraught. She was very sweaty, and the right side her face was moderately bruised from Balrog's devastating punch. Chun Li was sitting, handcuffed to a chair with her arms behind it. Her waist and legs were also fixed to the chair with steel braces and chains. She was looking at Bison, angrily, with her left eye. She notices Balrog, Vega, and two Shadaloo soldiers standing around her.**

**Bison lets out a sinister laugh. "You should have taken Vega's advice, Chun Li, but instead, you've caused problems for others, as well…."**

**Chun Li responds with a weak, but livid voice. "What are you talking about, Bison? You're only making this worse on yourself."**

**Bison quickly turns back to Chun Li. "**_**You foolish little girl! **_**You were dim-witted enough to attempt termination of Shadaloo on your own, and for that, your 'sweetheart' will also pay the price of doom."**

**Chun Li retorts again, but with confusion. "**_**SWEETHEART? **_**Fei Long's NOT my sweetheart. He hates me…."**

**A sinister grin spreads across Bison's face. "**_**And why is that? Hmm?**_**"**

"**That's none of your god damn business, you scum. What the hell do you really want me for?"**

**Bison continued his sinister grin. "**_**YOU have taken what was mine….and that is the key to my psycho drive….**_**"**

**Chun Li shakes her head, slowly. "Really? What do I have belonging to you?"**

**Bison runs toward Chun Li, grabs her forearms firmly, and looked her straight in the eyes. "You had the data to the S.I.N. base, and THAT, lady, is the key I need to possess all the evil and negativity in this world to complete my psycho drive…."**

**Chun Li shakes her head once again, and mimics Bison's sinister grin. "You'll NEVER get that data, Bison. Guile had it the whole time, and I'm not telling you where he is."**

**Bison chuckles and loosens his grip on Chun Li. "If you tell me where he is, I will let you go—"**

"**Bullshit. You're gonna kill me, and you're gonna try to kill Fei Long."**

**Bison's grin has faded, and he looks up toward Vega and Balrog. "Leave me with her."**

**Balrog and Vega look at each other with confusion, not moving at all.**

**Bison commands them again. "NOW."**

**Balrog nodded, and Vega walked out. Balrog faces the soldiers and jerks his head towards the door, ordering them to leave with him. Now, it was no one but Chun Li and Bison in the lab.**

**Bison grins once again. "Hmm….You're right….I will kill you and Fei Long, but I'm not going to kill both of you at the same time. I need to possess either your body to take all of your negativity, killing you, or Fei Long's body, killing him. Or, would you desire to go through hypnosis and retrieve that data for me? **_**Your decision….**_**"**

**Chun Li clenches her teeth, feeling extreme hate towards Bison. "I have a better idea. How about you take your psycho drive, and shove it up your ass, and GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!"**

**Bison grins and chuckles. "Let me be honest with you, Chun Li. One way or another, I am about to destroy, like I've killed your father, AND like Charlie. Soon, when I find Fei Long, he will also **_**DIE**_**…."**

**Bison approaches Chun Li and grabs her head, angrily, and looks straight into her eyes again. "You will make a decision, quickly, or **_**I will decide one for you….and you….will….DIE!**_**"**

**Bison turned Chun Li loose, and backs away.**

**Chun Li was ludicrously furious. Tears began to rush down her face. "You're full of shit, Bison! I'll kill you!! YOU BASTARD!! GET ME OUT OF THIS FUCKING CHAIR SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!!!"**

**Chun Li was screaming and shaking around in the chair, attempting to break the handcuffs, chains, and braces, but eventually tips over, and falls on her side, making a loud thud. She grunts in pain, and Bison walks away, laughing savagely.**

"**COME BACK HERE, DAMMIT!!! I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU!!!"**


	11. Imprudent Waylay

**Fei Long and Dan were sitting in the living room of the house, trying to figure out where Chun Li was taken, and how they will rescue her. Fei Long was sitting in a large, white leather chair, while Dan was sitting on the sofa beside him. He was wearing a navy blue kung fu jacket and a pair of charcoal black pants, along with a black sash. Dan was wearing his usual pink gi. Fei Long's imagination was constantly interrupting his thinking; afraid of what Shadaloo is possibly doing to Chun Li. He was beginning to grow depressive, but Dan was about to try his best not to allow Fei Long to feel this way.**

**Dan looks at Fei Long with great sympathy. "Come on now, Fei Long. Don't feel this way. I believe Chun Li is just fine right now."**

**Fei Long nods, agreeing with Dan, but he didn't change his facial expression. "Yeah, I hope so….Vega said they were gonna kill her…."**

**Dan shook his head in disbelief. "No way. I bet he was saying that just to scare you. I'm sure he knows how you feel about Chun Li, that's why he said those things."**

**Fei Long nods in agreement once again. He turns to him, and mutters his name. "Dan…."**

**Dan turns to Fei Long, waiting for him to say something else. Fei Long looks at Dan, appearing frightened. "I'm scared…."**

**Dan looked at Fei Long with confusion. "Really Fei? This isn't like you at all. I have **_**never**_** seen you afraid of anything before!"**

**Fei Long continues. "If I don't make it out alive, I just wanted to let you know how grateful I am to have you here with me….and if you happen to find Chun Li, please, tell her I—"**

**Fei Long paused, abruptly. He looked as if he was trying to listen for something.**

**Dan looked confused. "What?"**

**Fei Long lifted his finger, signaling Dan to stay quiet. His face began to express mercilessness, believing danger is near. Fei Long stood up slowly. Dan did the same, but was more hesitant; having no idea what Fei Long was about to do next.**

**Suddenly, a crashing sound of a door being kicked down was heard from the next room. Fei Long and Dan ran toward that direction; believing there were Shadaloo soldiers intruding. Before they've even left the room, five soldiers appeared. Two were holding .45 pistols, and the other three were holding knives.**

**One of the soldiers shouted "FREEZE!"**

**Fei Long instantaneously projected two carved darts towards the soldiers holding the guns. The darts hit them directly in their faces, forcing them to drop their pistols and fall in great pain. Dan glanced at Fei Long in astonishment, wondering how he threw the darts so fast, and where they came from. Fei Long pulls off his jacket.**

**The other three soldiers with knives rushed towards Fei Long and Dan. Fei Long pulls out his nunchaku, causing the assailants to retreat. His incredible speed and flawless movements intimidated the soldiers, but the soldiers didn't back down for too long. Two of them decide to approach him, swing their blades in his direction, but Fei Long retaliates, striking each soldier with multiple hits to their heads painfully, with blinding speed. He observes the two soldiers fall unconscious. Their foreheads began to bleed, terribly. Dan backed away, believing Fei Long can handle the job of fighting the soldiers.**

**Fei Long swings his nunchaku under his arm and waits patiently for the third soldier to make a move.**

**The third soldier approaches slowly an cautiously, having his knife pointing towards Fei Long. Fei Long attempts to distract the soldier by jerking towards him.**

"**Wahh…."**

**The soldier jerks his knife in front of Fei Long.**

"**WAHH…."**

**The soldier decides to attack, but Fei Long swings his nunchaku, and knocks the knife from his hand. He then strikes the soldier in the knee, and roundhouse kicks him in the face, knocking the soldier out. Fei Long calmly returns the nunchaku on his sash. He lifts up his jacket and places it back on himself.**

**Dan walks towards the soldiers who were holding the pistols earlier, while Fei Long stands over the three unconscious soldiers. Dan seizes one of the guns, discovering they were unloaded, and believed they were used to scare and trick them into their custody.**

**Dan shakes his head and tosses the gun back to the floor. "These guns are unloaded, Fei…."**

**Fei Long shakes his head also. "Yeah, I guess the idiots tried to scare us into their arrest."**

**Dan looks at the two soldiers moving around on the floor, still moaning in pain. He kicks one of the soldiers in the head, knocking him unconscious. Fei Long faces the other soldier Dan was standing near and approaches him. The soldier was still moving around in a feeble position, having a dart in his face. Fei Long lifts up the stupefied soldier by his shirt, but the man did not appear very afraid.**

**Fei Long looks straight into the soldier's eyes with anger. "Where is Shadaloo's new base located? Tell me, or else…."**

**The soldier responds in a slightly shaken voice. "It's-it's not far from here….I swear. Please, don't kill me."**

"**I'm not gonna kill you, but I'm sure Bison will have you killed. I know one thing about Bison, and he doesn't like a weak or useless soldier, that's for sure. So just tell me where the base is, **_**NOW**_**."**

**The soldier obeys, and tells Fei Long and Dan where the base is located. Fei Long and Dan were shocked to hear the base being in such a dangerous area.**

**Fei Long faces Dan, still holding the soldier by his shirt. "Dan, call INTERPOL."**


	12. Dragon's Intrusion

**Chun Li was alone in the Psycho Drive lab, still lying on the floor strapped to the chair. She was sniffling pitifully, and tears were running down her face. Chun Li began to think about Fei Long once again, feeling very repentant about her reaction. She was hoping he was alright.**

_What the hell was wrong with me? Why did I do this alone? Fei Long, please….forgive me….I did not mean to hurt you. Please, Fei Long. I'm so sorry….I need you. I need you…._

**Hours after contacting INTERPOL and concluding their plans for the invasion, Fei Long and Dan reach a strange valley, many miles away from Fei Long's home. They spot a grayish, sturdy-looking structure in the center.**

**Dan points towards the structure. "I believe that's it, Fei…."**

**Fei Long turns from Dan to face the distant base. "Yeah, it looks like a 'Shadaloo base'."**

**It was late in the evening. A light wind was causing some dirt and old leaves to drift across the valley. The sun was setting, giving a broad view of a lustful golden sky surrounded with a dusky violet. Standing from the elevated edge of the dusty, barren valley, it was quite an extraordinary view. Fei Long unintentionally began to observe and appreciate such beautiful scenery, in case it was his last. His expression defined awe and reverence, while Dan was looking at him with confusion.**

"**Fei, are you alright? You've been acting in ways I've never seen you act before…."  
**

**Fei Long was unaware of Dan speaking to him. He was thinking about how Chun Li would feel if he died for her.**

**Dan continues. "Uh, Fei….You're scaring your friend, Fei."**

**Fei Long closes his eyes and turns away. **_**"Sorry Dan, it's just that….never mind."**_

"_**Yeah,**_** I think we should go now."**

_**I don't think you would understand, Dan,**_** Fei Long thought to himself.**

**Fei Long and Dan were on their way to the base, carefully moving their way down towards the center of the valley.**

**Eventually, Fei Long and Dan were quite close to the base, realizing there were no guards outside surrounding it. Fei Long felt his heart pound in his chest, heavier and heavier, as he approaches the base. Dan didn't seem afraid at all; Fei Long believed his actions show Dan was pompous and overconfident. The two decided to look for an inconspicuous way to enter, trying to avoid as many soldiers as possible. They've circled the base, searching for the best entrance. Having a hard time, Fei Long concludes with a final decision.**

"**I'll improvise. You just follow me, Dan," said Fei Long, a little fearful. "All I want to do is get in, find Chun Li, and get out as quickly as possible, avoiding **_**any**_** fights."**

**Dan agrees. "Alright, how hard can that be?"**

**Fei Long turns back to Dan and responds. "Don't be overconfident Dan. This is Shadaloo's main base. Who knows how many soldiers and surveillance are in this massive base?"**

"**Think positive, Fei," says Dan.**

**Fei Long shakes his head, agreeing to Dan's statement. "Alright….but you be a little more realistic, too."**

**Fei Long takes a long look at the structure, still trying to find a safe way to enter. Finally, he spots a large vent ear the rooftop. "There's an air vent up there. Maybe we can crawl through. Follow me."**

**Fei Long and Dan approached one of the walls, and jumped on the top. Eventually, they reach the vent. Fei Long tore the vent guard off, and listened for any sounds. He lies the guard down, and turns to Dan with a very serious face.**

"**Dan, are you sure you want to do this with me?"**

**Dan looked at Fei Long silently for a moment, hesitating. Finally, he decides he would be by Fei Long's side. "Yes, Fei Long. I am one hundred percent positive. I'm your friend, so I'm doing this for you, and for your ladylove…."**

**Fei Long extends his hand towards Dan. "Thanks, Dan…." Dan decides to shake his hand firmly, and Fei Long cuffs his other hand on Dan's, accepting the handshake. Fei Long turns around and crawls into the vent and Dan follows him.**

**Meanwhile, Fei Long finds a fairly wide opening at the bottom side of the vent. There was light from the room they were over, shining through the vent guard. Fei Long approaches it and looks down to see if any soldiers were around. For a few moments, he sees soldiers walking past every once in a while, waiting to finally get out of the vent. Eventually, Fei Long did not see or hear any more soldiers.**

**Fei Long turns back to Dan. "I'm going to see if anyone is around." He pries the vent guard off quietly, and slowly places his head out to see if the area was clear. There was no activity, and he didn't hear anyone approaching. Fei Long lifted his head back into the vent to turn around and jump down. **

**He turns back to Dan. "I'll let you know when to come down."**

**Dan shakes his head, and Fei Long slips down the opening, landing gently. Fei Long heard two soldiers approaching, and was hurriedly searching for a place to hide. He finds a stack of metal crates nearby, and hides behind them. The soldiers were having a conversation while walking through the passage, not noticing Fei Long. The conversation grew audible, then faded as they were walking away.**

"…**.So I told him I was gonna buy the twin turbo MR instead of the base model, but he thought liability—…."**

**Fei Long faces upward towards the vent, seeing Dan's face, and signals Dan to come down. Dan quickly jumps down from the opening and hides next to Fei Long. Fei Long looks at Dan and whispers. **_**"**__Alright. Let's find Chun Li!"_

**Fei Long and Dan run from behind the crates, wondering where Chun Li could possibly be. They spot three soldiers standing in front of an elevator holding weapons, and their backs were completely turned. Fei Long and Dan sneak up behind them, ready to attack. The soldiers turned around and notice them, lifting their weapons up. Fei Long stands up and thrusts two darts at the first two soldiers, hitting them in the face, and Dan kicks the weapon out of the third soldier. After the soldiers in sheer pain drop their weapons, Fei Long speedily kicks both of them in the head, knocking them unconscious, while Dan uppercuts and knocks out the remaining soldier.**

**Dan turns to Fei Long, full of adrenaline. "Where the hell do you get these darts from?!"**

"**I made them. Just in case we deal with guns, like now," says Fei Long.**

**Fei Long and Dan enter the elevator, searching for the controls. Eventually, they spot a red lever on a wall next to the door. Without hesitation, Fei Long pulls it down, and the elevator moves downward. After about half-minute, the elevator finally reaches the lower level of the base. Fei Long and Dan exit the elevator, and hear a siren go off. They both look at each other in great fear, knowing they have no choice but to fight off as many potential hostiles as possible. They hear a male voice on the intercom.**

"**INTRUDER ALERT. WANTED HOSTILES. ALL HANDS TO THE LOWER LEVEL. NO GUNS."**

**The message repeats twice on the intercom. Fei Long and Dan run through the corridors of the lover level, ready to fight off the soldiers.**

*******

**Chun Li hears the siren and the voice on the intercom. Her despair had changed to bewilderment.**

…_.Fei Long?_


	13. Intrepidity

**Fei Long and Dan sprint toward the other side, hearing the loud siren. They stop abruptly in their fighting stances, perceiving the sound of many heavy footsteps running towards their direction. A few soldiers appear without weapons, senselessly attempting to attack Fei Long and Dan. Fei Long poses in an intimidating fighting position, causing the soldiers to halt briefly. One soldier attempts to attack Fei Long, but he counters by oblique-kicking him in the face. Fei Long strikes the soldiers with a series of violently-fast roundhouse-kicks, sidekicks, and oblique kicks, while Dan fights them off with a combination of fighting moves. After fighting off the soldiers, Fei Long and Dan continue to sprint through the other side. Once again, more heavy footsteps were heard, approaching. More soldiers appear than before; this time, with tonfas and escrima sticks. One soldier attempts to strike at Dan, even though, Dan dodges and uppercuts him in the lower abdomen, and then strikes him across the face, knocking the soldier down. Another soldier with escrima sticks challenges Fei Long while two others were attempting to attack Dan. The soldier swings and misses Fei Long, hitting a crate behind him. Fei Long grasps the soldier's arm and strikes him in the face with a back-fist punch, and then sidekicks him in the solar plexus, causing him to drop the escrima sticks and falls unconscious. Fei Long picks up the escrima sticks and clouts one of the last two soldiers in the head, and Dan finishes the other with a drop kick to the torso; both soldiers were finally unconscious. The two fighters run towards the end of the hallway, searching for a way to get to Chun Li, only to run into more soldiers.**

**Chun Li was still locked to the chair and lying on her side, uncomfortably. Her face felt dry and stiff from weeping earlier. She knew Fei Long was in the base somewhere, looking for her, and believes he is alright. Chun Li heard the door behind her open, and then heard a monstrous laugh, sounding a lot like Balrog.**

**Balrog approaches Chun Li and lifts her to stand upright in the chair. He has a repulsive smirk on his face while looking at Chun Li, who was fuming.**

**Balrog laughs again. "I wish you could watch that weakling Fei Long get beaten into a bloody pulp—"**

**Chun Li spits in Balrog face, cutting him off. **

**Balrog wipes his face in disgust. **_**"Bitch."**_

**He strikes Chun Li across the face, but she didn't react at all. Then he caresses her face and chuckles wickedly. Chun Li's expression didn't change at all, showing extreme resentment.**

_I hope Fei Long KILLS you,_** thought Chun Li.**

"_**You're a very sexy woman, Chun Li, and a damn tough one, too. It's too bad you're gonna have to die…."**_

**Balrog walks out of the lab to seize Fei Long, but is stopped by Chun Li's weakly-said remark.**

"_**Fei Long….will prevail, Balrog…."**_

**Balrog continues to walk out of the lab, laughing arrogantly, and forcefully flings a key from his right side into a dark corner of the lab. Chun Li faces the direction where the key was thrown.**

**Balrog was no longer seen, but yells. "Good luck, Chun Li…."**

**Meanwhile, Fei Long and Dan were much further into the base after finishing off another group of soldiers they've encountered. The two were still running through the base, trying to locate Chun Li, but they've stopped when the intercom was heard again. This time, Bison was talking….**

"_**Huh-huh, heh heh heh-heh. Fei Long, this is the all-mighty Bison.**_** You and your partner have no hope for escape. **_**Surrender now, or Chun Li will DIE**_**."**

**Fei Long was very furious. He ignores Bison's warning, and the two continue to run through the base.**

**Once again, they run into a group of soldiers. They stop immediately in the soldiers' presence, and the soldiers halt as well. Dan was the first to move forward, but was stopped Fei Long, who was infuriated. Fei Long has extended his arm in front of Dan, letting him know he will fight the soldiers himself. Dan looked confused, but complies with Fei Long. He backs away, allowing Fei Long to handle the situation. Fei Long unveils his nuchaku, and demonstrates his speed and skill with them. The soldiers were somewhat intimidated by his skills. After Fei Long's demonstration, he swings the nunchaku under his arm and pauses, waiting for the soldiers to attack. All of the soldiers decided to jump at once, but Fei Long manages to smoothly strike each one painfully, knocking all of the soldiers out. Dan was amazed to see Fei Long's skills once again. "Fei Long, **_**man….**_**" **

**Fei Long was completely silent, still enraged about Bison's diabolical plans with Chun Li. He begins to walk away from the trail of beaten soldiers. Dan turns to Fei Long with concern, and then follows him.**

**Meanwhile, Fei Long and Dan find a large, nearly barren storage room at the end of the corridors. They enter the room, without hesitation. More soldiers appear, and all of them become aware of Fei Long and Dan entering the lab. They were ready to attack, but they were stopped by a familiar voice.**

"_**Stop. I'll handle these two…."**_

**Coming from behind the group of soldiers was Vega. He had a goldenrod-colored mask on his face, looking a lot similar to his white mask. He was wearing black and gold trousers and a green sash. He was yielding the same claw, as always. Fei Long's expression had not change at all; showing great revulsion towards Vega. Dan looks at Fei Long again, still concerned about him.**

"**Fei, let me handle this—"**

"**NO," retorted Fei Long. **_**"This is personal."**_

**Dan hurriedly responds to Fei Long. "—No, Fei Long, I'll handle this. Don't let him get in your way. Remember, Chun Li is who you're after! **_**Not Vega!**_**"**

**Fei Long's expression has changed into apprehension. Finally, Fei Long was submissive, and began to think about Chun Li.**

"**Go get her Fei! Go save Chun Li!!"**

**Fei Long attempts to run to the other side of the storage room, but was stopped by the group of soldiers, who were surrounding him. They all begin to attack at once, but Fei Long submits a series of kicks and strong punches towards the soldiers, fighting them off with no problem. He starts off by roundhouse kicking the soldiers in the head, and back-fists a soldier behind him, knocking them out. One of the remaining soldiers swung at Fei Long, who dodged him, and countered with a smoother and faster swing across the soldier's face. The other remaining soldier forced Fei Lon into a full-nelson lock, but Fei Long managed to break one arm out of the lock, and force the soldier into an arm-breaking position, and grabs his hair. Fei Long snaps the soldier's neck while having a blood-curdling expression on his face. **

**The soldier emits a disturbing moan. **_**"—Mmmmph!"**_

**Fei Long drops the soldier and sprints towards the other side to exit the storage room, while Dan and Vega were fighting. He stops on the other side to observe the two fighters, and hopes Dan will be all right.**

**Fei Long exits the storage room into a much wider, but dimly lightened corridor, and began to move swiftly and cautiously. He believes there was no security or surveillance around. Subsequently, Fei Long spots a sign on the wall with arrow pointing towards a completely dark end of the corridor. Above the arrow, the sign has words written on it, saying:**

**ELEVATOR TO COVERT LEVEL. IDENTIFICATION REQUIRED.**

**Fei Long believed this was a pathway towards Chun Li. He proceeded towards the darkness, slowly, but was stopped by a deep voice.**

"**Muh heh heh heh. I'm surprised you've made it this far…."**

**Fei Long's eyes bulged, observing Balrog walking out of the darkness with a huge grin on his face. He was wearing his usual boxing gear.**

**Balrog places his fists together. "My fists have your blood on them."**

**Fei Long made a fist with his right hand, and swings his finger towards Balrog with his left. His stood in his fighting position, ready to fight Balrog….**


	14. The Search For Spring Beauty

**Fei Long waits for Balrog to attack. He began to use feinting and trickery to attempt to catch him off guard.**

**Fei Long throws a false punch towards Balrog. **_**"Wahh…."**_

**Balrog recoils towards him, edging closer.**

**Fei Long feints again with a quick, false movement of the hand. "OOOOH—"**

**Once again, Balrog edges even closer and crouches in front of Fei Long. Fei Long attempts to punch Balrog with his right fist, but Balrog crosses and strikes Fei Long in the chest with his crouching head butt, knocking Fei Long down. Balrog attempts to attack Fei Long while he was down by jumping in the air and land on him with a punch. Fei Long reverses Balrog by rolling to his side and leg-sweeping Balrog off his feet, causing him to fall on his back. Fei Long swiftly returns to his fighting position, and slightly retreats as well, looking down at Balrog. Balrog arises slowly, turning away from Fei Long.**

**Balrog attempts his turn punch on Fei Long. "BUUOOAAAHHH!!"**

**Fei Long bends down and dodges the turn punch, and strikes Balrog on the side of his head with his back fist, following with two quick jabs to the abdomen and the face. Balrog retreats, and immediately attempts to attack with his fists again, only to receive an oblique kick to the face by Fei Long. Once again, he retreats, exasperated and somewhat exhausted; Fei Long retreats as well, and returns to his fighting stance, looking into Balrog's eyes and waiting for him to attack again. Balrog decides to throw a dash uppercut, but misses Fei Long completely; although, he grapples Fei Long, who tried to counter his attack, and begins to head butt him violently. Fei Long, in sheer pain, aggressively kicks Balrog in the shin to prevent any more head butts, and elbows Balrog in the face, forcing him to release Fei Long. Blood was spurting from Balrog's mouth as Fei Long struck him. Fei Long jumps in the air and drop kicks Balrog in the head, knocking him down. He retreats, discovering he was bleeding on the right side of his head. He heatedly waits for Balrog to stand up again, moving back and forth, building his ki. Balrog jumps up furiously, throwing fast and angry punches while dashing towards Fei Long. Fei Long dodges every punch and tries to throw in a few close range attacks to slow Balrog down. Eventually, he blocks one of Balrog's devastating punches and strikes his abdomen with all his ki. Balrog's eyes were bulged as such a powerful blow stunned him, and Fei Long was shaking, tensely, with a stern expression on his face. Balrog insensibly falls face down, not moving at all. Fei Long's fist was still posed in the same position for a few moments, as he was still shaking, and looking at his fist. Afterwards, Fei Long finally relaxes, breathing heavily, but slowly. He walks towards the door leading to the large storage room where Dan and Vega were fighting. He didn't see anyone. Fei Long became worried about Dan, but believed he was all right. He moves his way towards the darker side of the corridor and spots an unusual elevator. Beside the elevator, there was a handprint security monitor. Fei Long, out of desperation, places his hand over the screen, only for the monitor to deny access to the elevator. Fei Long becomes extremely upset and punches the monitor out of anger. Strangely, the elevator door opened, and Fei long entered. This elevator appeared larger and more advanced than the one before; except for the fact it had a lever similar to that of the previous elevator. Fei Long pulled the lever down, which was the only direction it would move, and the elevator made its way down….**

**Fei Long felt he was moving closer and closer to Chun Li, and feels nothing but aspiration and valor. He knew Chun Li has to be alive. While waiting a while for the elevator to stop, he began to think about his fate with Chun Li and wonders if she is the one for him. The same unanswered question about Chun Li buzzes around in his mind; will she feel the same way about him?**

**Fei Long assumes one thing; her blinding wrath may fade away if she knows about his attempt to rescue her.**

**After about two minutes, the elevator has finally stopped, and the doors opened slowly. Fei Long, who was hiding behind the wall of the elevator beside the door, cautiously peering from the elevator to see if any soldiers were near. Fei Long walks out of the elevator cautiously, and pulled out his nunchaku. This area was unusually large and round compared to the level above.**

_**It's too quiet,**_** thought Fei Long, having his guard up. Then, all of a sudden, he heard a male voice on the intercom again.**

"**RED ALERT. INTERPOL IS SURROUNDING THE BASE. ALL **_**STANDARD**_** SOLDIERS REPORT TO THE FIRST LEVEL."**

'_**Standard soldiers',**_** thought Fei Long. He heard a few heavy footsteps running towards his direction. He was ready to fight off any hostiles. Six soldiers appeared, but were wearing black uniforms, unlike the soldiers Dan and Fei Long were fighting earlier. The soldiers ran over and surrounded him, standing in fighting positions, and none of them had weapons. Fei Long watches the soldiers, anticipating any attack. He slowly unbuttons his blue jacket, and takes it off, letting it fall to the floor. He decides to not use his nunchaku as well. Two soldiers rush in towards Fei Long. Fei Long side kicks both of them, swiftly, knocking one of them out. Another soldier attempts to kick from behind. Fei Long dodges the kick by ducking straight down, and turns to violently punch the soldier in the face, knocking him out instantly. Fei Long turns back around, and ends up punched by one of the soldiers. He retreats in slight pain, and the soldier approaches him with another punch, but Fei Long dodges it and counters with multiple strikes to the abdomen. He jumps up and drop kicks the soldier in the face, knocking him down brutally. Fei Long punches another soldier who tried to attack him, and kicks another from behind. One of the soldiers stood back up, and tried to swing at Fei Long, but the soldier was too slow, and receives a finger jab to the eye. The soldier retreats in pain, and Fei Long leg sweeps two soldiers from behind, causing them to fall to the floor. He turns around and kicks the soldier who was jabbed in the eye, in the chest, knocking him out. Two soldiers stood up, only to receive oblique kicks in the face by Fei Long. There was one soldier left, appearing extremely intimidated. Fei Long stops and notices the soldier. The man appeared very young, and was slightly smaller than Fei Long. He was standing there, afraid of what Fei Long might do next. Fei Long didn't do anything but stare at the terrified man for a moment. He decided about to speak to him.**

"_**Put your fists down," **_**demanded Fei Long, very quietly.**

**The young man complied, slowly lowering his fists.**

**Fei Long approaches him slowly, speaking to him quietly with an intimidating voice. **_**"Now, I'm going to ask you this ONCE, and only once. Where is Chun Li?"**_

"**Sector Sigma!! It's on the other side on this level—you can't miss it!! You'll need access, though— That's all I know—I swear!!"**

**Fei Long held his composure. "With what? How?"**

"**A special electronic key card. I—I think one of these men have one."**

**Fei Long frisks the soldiers for the key, and eventually finds it by one of them. Fei Long turns to the young soldier. "Go. NOW."**

**The young soldier flees as fast as his legs can move him. Fei Long picks up his nunchaku, but leaves his jacket. He made his way to the other side of the lower level.**

**After a few minutes of running to the other side, Fei Long finds a strange-looking Sigma emblem on a large door to his left. Beside the door was a slot for a key card. Fei Long swipes the card in the slot and the automatic door opened. Fei Long made his way inside. He began to look around to see if Chun Li was around. At the same time, he observes the fairly small room. It was nothing but special surveillance and other electronic equipment. Fei Long was guessing this was the surveillance room. He notices an individual running on one of the screens. Fei Long approaches the screen and discovers it was Dan. Dan's gi appeared torn and cut up from his fight with Vega. Fei Long felt relieved to know his friend was alive, but wondered what happened to Vega. He turns away and spots another automatic door. He decided to approach it, and it opened automatically. There was a short and completely barren hallway to another automatic door, only this one had the Shadaloo emblem on it. Fei Long walks through the hallway and stands in front of the door.**

**The door automatically opens….**

**Fei Long witnesses Chun Li strapped to a chair. His expression has changed from extreme fury to extreme commiseration while he was observing her. Chun Li was completely strapped to the chair, appearing weary and in discomfort. She was quite sweaty, and her hair and ribbons were somewhat disheveled. The right side of her face was still diminutively bruised. **

**She says his name, barely over a whisper. **_**"….Fei Long?"**_

**Fei Long was really hurt by her appearance. **_**"Chun Li…."**_

**He ran towards Chun Li and knelt, sliding right in front of her. **_**"Oh, Chun Li…."**_

**Chun Li looks down towards Fei Long, feeling the same way.**

**Fei Long faces her. "Are you alright, Chun Li?"**

**Chun Li responds with an edgy voice. "Not….not really." **

"**Chun Li….I am so sorry—"**

**Chun Li shakes her head, slowly, and replies in a soft voice. **_**"No….don't be sorry. I'm the one who got us into this mess. I'm surprised you even came for me after all those things I said about you."**_

"**Nonsense. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I can't allow you to die, Chun Li. I'll explain myself when we get out of here."**

"_**Okay, Fei Long…."**_

**Fei Long observes the chains surrounding Chun Li. "Is there a key for this?"**

"**Balrog must have thrown a key over in that corner," says Chun Li, nodding towards the corner.**

**Fei Long approaches the corner and finds a small, gold key lying on the floor. He picks up the key and headed back towards Chun Li. Fei Long finds the locks on the chains and braces, and unlocks all of them them. He unravels the chains, and frees Chun Li.**

**Chun Li stands up and hugs Fei Long, very firmly. Fei Long was enormously appalled; the woman he fell for finally shows some sort of affection towards him, after all these years. Fei Long felt her breasts pressing against his chest, as well as the rest of the center of her body, contacting with his. He hugs her back, holding her around the waist.**

"_**I thought you've forgot about me, Fei Long."**_

"_**I'll never forget you, Chun Li…."**_

**Chun Li and Fei Long stand in complete silence, unaware of what will happen next….**

**Suddenly, a strange sound came from behind Fei Long.**

"_**WWHHOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSHHHH"**_

**Fei Long screams while in extreme pain, as he was stuck from behind. "AAAAAAAARRRRGGGHH!!!"**

**Fei Long falls forward, as Chun Li falls backwards, gasping. She notices a blue and violet glow behind him, and tries to avoid Fei Long while landing brutally on her back. Fei Long lands face forward next to Chun Li, appearing nearly lifeless.**

**Chun Li faces Fei Long, being aware of the smoggy glow around his body. She yells his name in desperation. "Fei Long….Fei Long! **_**No….**_**"**

**A large shadow appeared over the two. Standing over them, was Bison….**


	15. The Final Fight

**Bison stands over Chun Li and Fei Long with a sinister grin on his face, and laughs arrogantly. **_**"Huh huh heh heh heh heh. What worthless beings you are!"**_

**Bison grabs and lifts Fei Long by his head. His hands began to glow around his skull. Fei Long's eyes were rolling back as he was grunting in great pain.**

"**Heh, **_**Fei Long**_**. You think you have the **_**audacity**_** to infiltrate my base? Well then, you shall be destroyed by the hands of the mighty Bison, but due to your bravery and nobility, **_**you must DESTROY Miss Xiang, first!**_**"**

**Fei Long yells with discontentment and pain. **_**"NO!!!!!—AAARRGH!!"**_

**Bison drops Fei Long in front of himself. He turns to Chun Li, who looked extremely hurt from witnessing Bison causing hurt towards Fei Long.**

"**This weakling here is all yours, now. He'll deal with you, so I would not have to. I wouldn't want to rob him of that favor. Good luck, Ms. Xiang…."**

**Bison laughs, and then teleports away. Fei Long was breathing very heavily, and Chun Li looks at him with fear and anticipation, realizing Fei Long has been brainwashed. At first, Chun Li wouldn't mind challenging Fei Long without holding back, but in this case, she began to think about his suffering, therefore, reluctance consumed her.**

**Fei Long stops breathing heavily and stands up. He turns around to face Chun Li, who was looking at him. His pupils were completely gone, and his body began to glow. Chun Li stood up in fear and began to back away quickly, as Fei Long approaches her with an expressionless face. Chun Li and Fei Long stopped moving at the same time, looking at each other for a moment. **

**Out of nowhere, Fei Long began to throw quick punches towards Chun Li. Chun Li, nearly as fast as Fei Long, blocks every strike she receives. Eventually, Chun Li attempts to leg sweep Fei Long, but he jumped over it. She retreats quickly, and then attempts to jump over Fei Long. Fei Long tries to counter with a kindling blaze kick, but misses completely. Chun Li back flips, moving further away from Fei Long. She began to charge up her ki, but was very hesitant. Fei Long approaches Chun Li, appearing with his guard down.**

**Chun Li was trying to stop him. **_**"Fei Long! STOP—"**_

**Fei Long didn't acknowledge Chun Li at all. Chun Li had no choice but to fight him.**

**She decided to perform her projectile, but she was still holding back. **_**"Kikouken!"**_

**Fei Long attempted to jump over the Kikouken, but he didn't jump high enough, and ends up being struck by it. Fei Long stumbles backwards in pain, but he didn't fall.**

**Chun Li fires another one. "KIKOUKEN!"**

**This time, Fei Long manages to jump over it. Chun Li attempts to kick Fei Long, but Fei Long reverses with an aerial punch to her head. While Chun Li was stunned, Fei Long attempts his rekka ken punches, but he only hits her once. Chun Li blocks the second punch, and grabs the third. She counters Fei Long by grappling and throwing him to the ground.**

**Chun Li looks at Fei Long, showing some remorse. **_I'm sorry, Fei Long, _**she thought.**

**Fei Long jumps back up as if the throw was ineffective. He screams with fury. "WAATAAHHH!!!" **

**He then runs up to Chun Li and began to throw very fast punches. Chun Li blocks most of the punches, but ended up being hit by his strongest hits. Chun Li stumbles back in great pain, becoming quite frustrated with Fei Long's speed and endurance. She began to feel slightly exhausted and realizes she was injured from being ambushed earlier. She retreats, charging up her ki once again. Fei Long continues oppresses Chun Li, but she didn't hold back as much; Chun Li knew what she had to do.**

**Chun Li fires consecutive kikoukens at Fei Long, striking him flawlessly. He stumbles backward like before, when stuck by the first one. Chun Li fires another one and it finally knocks him down. Fei Long stood up before Chun Li could do anything, but he appeared very tired and wounded. Not recognizing Fei Long's state, Chun Li fires her third kikouken at him. Fei Long manages to jump over it, despite being exhausted, but Chun Li caught him off guard, and jumps into a handstand. She performs her spinning bird kick, and kicks Fei Long in the head repeatedly, causing him to fall on his backside.**

**The moment Fei Long was trying to stand back up, Chun Li jumped in the air, and landed on top of Fei Long, knocking him back down. She had him pinned down, and she was about to strike him with her fist, but Chun Li stops and looks at Fei Long, just before she was about to finish him off. Fei Long stops glowing. His eyelids were covering most of his eyes and he was breathing heavily. His head was turned to his left, and his arms were spread away from his body.**

**Chun Li places her hand on his chest. She feels a strange chill from her hand as it travels up her arm, when she made contact with Fei Long. Chun Li examines the scars on his body from the fight he had with Vega, and began to run her fingertips over them. Chun Li felt very guilty about the night she rebuked Fei Long for defending her. She leans forward, trying to see if his eyes were back to normal.**

**Chun Li says his name, softly. **_**"Fei Long…."**_

**Fei Long didn't respond. He continued to breathe heavily. Chun Li leans further. Her face was very close to his, and she began to have an unusual feeling growing inside her.**

**Chun Li calls his name again. **_**"Fei Long, please…."**_

**Fei Long's pupils reappeared. He finally responds through his heavy breathing. **_**"Chun….Li, I'm—I'm so….sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."**_

**Chun Li responds, looking at Fei Long with lust in her eyes. "It's okay, Fei Long. **_**I forgive you. I'm sorry I've hurt you….**_**"**

**Fei Long turns up and faces Chun Li. **_**"You've done what you had to….Thank you for 'sparring' with me, Chun Li…."**_

**Chun Li smiles at Fei Long. "**_**No problem**_**…."**

**Fei Long and Chun Li look into each other's eyes. Their expressions faded away, appearing as if they were in a trance. The same unusual feeling erupts in Chun Li, but she tries to ignore it. She stands up, attempting to help Fei Long. Fei Long felt a little disappointed, as his reverie with Chun Li was completely broken.**

**Suddenly, Bison appears in front of the two with his arms crossed. He became aware of Fei Long being no longer brainwashed. Bison performs another psycho crusher, knowing he is close enough to attack Chun Li before she could counter or escape. Fei Long discovers Bison was attempting to attack Chun Li.**

"_**WWOOOOOOOSSSSSHHHHH!"**_

**He harshly shoves her out of the way, knocking her down, and he ended up being hit by Bison. Fei Long was spinning in the air as his body was glowing from the attack. He lands on the floor with a loud thud, and slides forward, not moving at all.**

**Chun Li looks at Fei Long with extreme dismay, and screams his name. **_**"FEI LONG!!! NOOOOO!!!"**_

**Chun Li was looking at Fei Long, and was beginning to think about why he was willing to risk himself for her.**

**Bison faces Fei Long's direction with his same sinister grin. "Huh, weakling. Now I have to finish what he started…."**

**Despite being hurt and exhausted, Chun Li jumped up and was ready to fight Bison. Chun Li was struggling in between her words.**_** "You--will NOT get away with this….Bison!!!"**_

**Bison turns to Chun Li. "You know **_**anyone who opposes me WILL BE DESTROYED!"**_

"**The line draws HERE Bison. I'll never forget what you've done to my father! You're nothing but dirt to me."**

**Bison retorts. "**_**You fool!**_** You can't compare to my power, Ms. Xiang, for I am SUPREME."**

**Chun Li looks at Bison with incredulity. "Yeah, a supreme fat head!"**

**Chun Li and Bison jump into their fighting stances. Chun Li looks at Bison, showing no mercy.**

**Bison attempts to strike her with his scissors kick, but Chun Li jumps high in the air, and Bison flies under her. She comes straight down with a stomp to Bison's head. Chun Li lands in front of Bison with her back turned, and Bison performs a sidekick, but Chun Li dodges it and leg sweeps Bison while turning around in a crouched position. Bison falls backwards, and Chun Li jumps again, attempting to crush Bison. Bison rolls over, causing Chun Li to miss completely. Chun Li then jumps into a handstand, performing her spinning-bird kick. Bison retreats until she lands, and then approaches Chun Li, attempting close quarter combat. He throws punches and short range kicks towards Chun Li, who successfully blocks every move. After a moment of waiting for an opening, Chun Li reverses Bison with a kick to the chest, followed by her hundred-rendering kicks. **

"**YAAAAHH!!!"**

**Fei Long began to move, but he was still severely injured. He struggles to turn on his back to observe Chun Li, who was fighting off Bison without much trouble. He didn't realize the smoggy glow was still rising from his body; he was focused on the fight. **_Don't let him get to you, Chun Li!_

**She strikes Bison with most of her kicks, and causes Bison to move back, although, Bison has taken the hits with no problem. He jumps up to perform his head press; although, Chun Li manages to avoid him again. Frustrated, Bison charges up to perform his psycho crusher. Chun Li charges her ki to counter his move with a kikouken.**

**Bison glows with strange colors, and flies towards Chun Li. **_**"WWOOOOOOOSSSSSHHHHH!"**_

**Chun Li braces herself, as she was ready to perform her special attack. In one instant moment, she leaps slightly, leaning back as far as she could, and projects her kikouken as she leans forward with her arms extended, legs straight, and her rump pushing back. She shouts with a quaking voice. "KIKOUKEN!!!"**

**Her kikouken strikes Bison just before he almost flew into Chun Li. He falls backwards, and Chun Li charges again to project another kikouken. Bison sits up slowly, waiting for Chun Li to make a move. She waits for Bison to stand up.**

**Bison looks at Chun Li with the same sinister grin, and starts laughing. "Very good, Ms. Xiang, but not good enough…."**

**Chun Li was still posed, looking at Bison with tremendous hate, and she did not respond to his warning. She stares with extreme abhor towards the evil being who was responsible for the death of her father, supposedly Charlie, many other innocent people, and now, the defeat of Fei Long.**

**Bison responds to her silence with a laugh, looking at Chun Li as if she was a worthless weakling. **_**"….No regrets, Ms. Xiang…."**_

**Chun Li fires another kikouken, but Bison jumps over it and drop kicks her in the head, then he punches her in the abdomen with his glowing fist, while landing, causing Chun Li to bend forward in great pain.**

**Fei Long watches the fight in agony. He couldn't bear to see Chun Li being battered right in front of him. **_No, Chun Li…._

**Bison jumps and performs his head press once again, while Chun Li was stunned by his powerful blow. He successfully stomps her head, and dives back down with a somersault skull diver. Bison strike Chun Li in the head, and Chun Li falls on her back. She stood up slowly, but was severely dazed. Bison grabs her and performs his death throw, causing Chun Li's back to hit the wall harshly. She falls face down on the floor and coughs blood. Bison approaches Chun Li and lifts her up to the wall. He began to strike her in the abdomen violently. Fei Long looked at the fight with much more suffering and distress, feeling as if he must do something about it, even while seriously wounded.**

**Bison holds Chun Li by the neck, and pushes her against the wall she hit. **_**"Now, Fei Long must watch you PERISH!"**_

**Fei Long was overcome with so much anger; he didn't know how to handle the situation. Suddenly, he was beginning to feel some sort of strange, supernatural energy overcome his body, as he was still glowing from Bison's attack, earlier. His fists began to ignite with brief flames and his mind became very obscure, but he still knew what he had to do.**

**Fei Long stood up, **_**extremely**_** furious. His body tenses up with both his own ki and the enigma within his body. **_**"WWWOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"**_

**He ran towards Bison, who was still holding Chun Li, and performs his ultra move with flaming fists, flawlessly striking Bison with five punches. Bison dropped Chun Li after the strong blows were inflicted on him. Chun Li, who was sitting by the wall where Bison has dropped her, studies Fei Long, and notices his body was still glowing. She began to observe the fight, astounded, but was also wondering why Fei Long's body was still glowing.**

**Fei Long punches Bison in the abdomen as hard as he could, following with numerous and blindingly fast punches to Bison's abdomen, and then uppercuts Bison in the chin area with all his ki, including his supernatural energy. Bison flies straight up in the air, nearly unconscious. Fei Long builds his ki again and drop kicks Bison in the face. Bison falls back in great pain, struggling to get back up and retaliate. Fei Long lands on his feet without stumbling; looking straight towards Bison. **

**Fei Long was standing with an expressionless face and his guard was completely down. Bison finally stands up while blood was dripping from his mouth and face. He approaches Fei Long with all the power he had left, and attempts to strike Fei Long with another glowing fist. Fei Long grabs Bison's fist with a death grip, and his body was completely still. He charges up his ki in a very unusual way….**

**Fei Long's voice was rising in pitch and volume. **_**"wwaaahhh…."**_

**Bison began to grunt in discomfort, struggling to pull free from Fei Long. He attempts to punch and kick his way out, but it had no affect on him….**

"**WWAAAAAAAAHHHHH…."**

**Chun Li was looking at the two fighters with intense anxiety, still wondering what was going on with Fei Long. Bison was still trying to break loose, but Fei Long was still holding Bison with his death grip. Fei Long looked as if he was about to finish Bison once and for all….**

"**!!!!!!!"**

**Fei Long performs his rekkuu kyaku, striking Bison with all three kicks, and follows up with his kindling blaze kick, juggling Bison with his endless kick, but with blue flames….**

**Bison's body was bursting in blue flames as he falls back onto his psycho drive. He shouts in pain. "AAAAAARRGGGHHH…." **

**Fei Long lands while Bison was being severely burned and electrocuted from landing on his psycho drive. He and Chun Li observe Bison shaking violently while being electrocuted. Eventually, his body fall face down on the floor, not moving at all. The smoggy glow around Fei Long's body began to dissipate, as Chun Li was looking at him, astonished. Fei Long turns around to face Chun Li with the same expression he had earlier. Chun Li looks up to Fei Long, appearing piteous. It was silent for a moment, while they were looking into each other's eyes.**

**Fei Long breaks the silence. **_**"Chun Li….I…."**_

**Fei Long stops talking, and Chun Li looks at Fei Long with confusion.**

**Suddenly, flames and electric sparks began to ignite around the lab, due to the damage imposed on the psycho drive. Fei Long hurriedly sprints towards half-conscious Chun Li. He and lifts her up and runs out of the lab with her. Fei Long looks back and notices Bison has disappeared….**

**The underground part of the base was beginning to fall apart and burst into flames. Fei Long makes his way back to the elevator, carrying Chun Li. While running, he briefly looks down and observes Chun Li, whose eyes were almost shut. Almost there, Fei Long spots the elevator and boards it. He lifts the lever up, while briefly holding Chun Li with one arm, and the elevator began to move upward.**

**Fei Long looks at Chun Li again. **_**"Chun Li, I have to tell you something very important, in case we don't make it out of here…."**_

**Chun Li responds to Fei Long, wondering what he is about to say. "What is it, Fei Long?"**

**Fei Long continues. "The reason why I was willing to risk myself for you was—"**

**The elevator stops abruptly, causing Fei Long to stumble while holding Chun Li, although he did not drop her. Fei Long sits Chun Li down by one of the corners and searches for a way out. Eventually, Fei Long discovers part of the ceiling of the elevator was replaceable. Fei Long jumps up and kicks that part of the ceiling, knocking the covering plate off.**

**He approaches Chun Li and kneels in front of her with his back turned. "Here, get on my back."**

**Chun Li reaches over and grasps Fei Long with both arms and wraps her legs around his waist as well. She rests her head on the back of Fei Long's neck. Fei Long held the back of her thighs to brace himself to jump, but began to feel strangely aroused at the same time. He leaps up, grabbing the edge of the opening, and vigorously pulls himself and Chun Li through it. Fei Long stood on the elevator and spots a ladder integrated into the wall. He approaches the ladder and looks up….**

_Oh no….that is a long way up, _**he thought to himself, but at the same time, he kept Chun Li in mind. Fei Long makes his way up the ladder. Unexpectedly, he began to feel extreme pain within his forehead. Fei Long tried to ignore it, and continued his way up the ladder.**

**Almost at the top, Fei Long and Chun Li hear some distant gunfire, but it sounded as if it was dying down.**

_Must be INTERPOL,_** thought Chun Li.**

**Fei Long spots the elevator door, and continues to climb towards it. He manages to make it to the door, and began to pry it open with all the strength he had. Fei Long successfully climbs out with Chun Li. He makes his way through the familiar corridors where he fought Balrog, but notices he was no longer there as well. Did INTERPOL find him and arrest him?**

**Trying to find an exit, Fei Long spots two INTERPOL agents and three commandos, holding rifles and machine guns. Of course, they've recognized both Chun Li and Fei Long.**

**One of the INTERPOL agents notices the two approaching them, and started speaking though his small arms transmitter. "We have two friendlies approaching us. One of them is agent Xiang in critical condition. The other one is a male, who is carrying Xiang. He appears to be….**_**Fei Long?**_**"**

**The agent and the commandos were surprised to see the famous Fei Long carrying Chun Li. In fact, they didn't even know the two were associated with each other at all. The agents and commandos decided to approach and aid the two.**

**The INTERPOL agent meets Fei Long. "You must be Fei Long."**

"**Yes, I am Fei Long," said Fei Long, nodding.**

**The agent nodded as well, slightly smiling. "Here, let me carry Ms. Xiang. **

**Fei Long assisted Chun Li into the agent's arms. The agent looks at Chun Li with a strange expression. "What happened to you, agent Xiang?"**

**Chun Li responds. "It's….a long story. I'll tell you all about it when were out of here. This isn't the first time I was carried out of a Shadaloo base, you know."**

**Fei Long looks at the agent with a worried face. "Please make sure it's the last time…Do you know where Dan Hibiki is?"**

**The agent responds to Fei Long while carrying Chun LI. "Dan? Absolutely. Another group of commandos found him while he was trying to find a way out of here. He's right outside, Fei Long."**

**Fei Long sighed with relief. The commandos looked at Fei Long the same way the INTERPOL agent did earlier. One of them directed Fei Long to follow them. "Follow us, sir."**

**About tem minutes later, Chun Li was outside of the base with the paramedics while explaining her story to another INTERPOL agent. Fei Long and Dan were also explaining their side of the story with the same agent from earlier, which was now sitting on the bumper of a special ops jeep. After giving the agent their information about the incident, he decided to go a little off subject, being very surprised with Fei Long. A few of the commandos were around them, as well. It was currently very early morning, with no sun.**

"**Fei Long, I can't believe a movie star like you would do something like this! You and Dan are just extraordinary! You two have caused Shadaloo to fall completely! We've got all the information we need, thanks to you."**

**Dan responds to the agent with glee. "Thanks man, but I give all the credit to my bud, Fei."**

**Dan turns to Fei Long with a smile. "You're a hero, my friend."**

**Fei Long's expression shows great exhilaration and relief. The agent agreed with Dan, and decided to ask Fei Long for a small favor while stuttering between his words.**

"**Fei Long, uh, can—can you give me an autograph?"**

**Fei Long chuckles. "Sure, anything for a fan of mine. Got some paper?"**

**The agent scurried around his pockets for a piece of paper and a pen. "Uh—Yeah, yeah, I think so."**

**The agent finally found some paper, pulled a pen out from one of his bulletproof vest pockets, and handed both to Fei Long. Fei Long quickly signs his autograph with fancy movement of his wrist. HE handed the paper and pen back to the obliged agent. "Thanks, Fei Long!"**

"**No problem, my friend," said Fei Long with a smile.**

**One of the commandos looks at the agent, who was gladly observing the autograph. "I bet you feel really special right now!"**

**They all laugh, as the agent folded up the autograph and placed it in his vest pocket.**

**Fei Long's smile faded into an expressionless stare. The extreme pain in his skull began to grow again. The agent looks up at him, and his smile faded a little. "Hey, Fei Long, what's wrong? Are you alright?"**

**Fei Long was too much in pain to respond. His eyes roll back, and he started to grunt in pain. The commandos, the agent, and Dan looked at him with confusion. The smoggy glow around his body reappeared briefly, but dissipated after a few seconds. Fei Long stooped grunting and collapsed. **

**Dan looks down at him in fret. **_**"Fei Long??"**_

**The agent yells over to a group of paramedics. "Medic!! I need a medic here, stat!!"**

**Chun Li observes a few paramedics running towards the direction where Fei Long collapsed. **

**Bewildered, she follows them and says his name. "Fei Long?!?"**

**Chun Li devastatingly observes the paramedics surrounding Fei Long, attempting to revive him. Dan and the agent backed away, immediately. They were shocked to witness the abnormal glowing of his body.**

**One of the paramedics hurriedly stands up. "Get him in the ambulance, NOW!!!"**


	16. Flying Dragon's Sacrifice

**Two weeks later, Chun Li and Dan were sitting silently in the doctor's office, waiting with tremendous desolation. It was a little after dawn, and the golden light from the rising sun beamed through the blinds of the office windows. Chun Li looks outside the window, thinking about Fei Long the entire time. Dan was facing down with his eyes closed, thinking about his friend as well.**

**Chun Li was still thinking about why Fei Long risked himself for her, and was questioning whether or not he actually had feelings for her. She also thought about his reactions towards the awful things that happened to her, and was beginning to believe he did, but she was still uncertain….**

**The same questions continued to perplex her. **_**Does Fei Long really have feelings for me? Was he risking his life for me out of affection? What will happen in the future? What will others think of this situation?**_

**A male, Caucasian doctor dressed in a white lab coat entered the room. He was of average height, had brown hair, and was very well dressed. He seemed to be in his early thirties. Chun Li and Dan turn around and stood up, as they were aware of the doctor.**

**The doctor approaches the two with his hand extended. "Miss Xiang." Chun Li firmly shakes his hand while making eye contact with him, but she still has a very worried expression on her face. The doctor extends his hand towards Dan. "Mister Hibiki." Dan shakes the doctor's hand, weakly, not making eye contact.**

**Chun Li asks the doctor about Fei Long. "So what happened? Is Fei Long alright?"**

**The doctor faces Chun Li with a neutral expression. "Miss Xiang, we were able to save him, but he has been in a coma for some time, now. Unfortunately, we ran into something quite unusual, and we are not sure if he will fully recover."**

**Chun Li responds to the doctor with dejection. **_**"What—What's wrong with him?"**_

"**Follow me, please. I will tell you everything about this."**

**Chun Li and Dan were in the X-ray lab with the doctor. He explains what is wrong with Fei Long while pointing towards. "Some parts of the cerebral cortex were altered. We've noticed some unusual energy affecting the temporal lobe, and a section between the frontal and the parietal lobes. Fortunately, he did not fall into brain death, and the frontal and parietal lobes aren't seriously affected—"**

**Chun Li cuts him off. "So….you're telling me that….Fei Long's memory and recognition will be affected?"**

**The doctor sighed timidly. "It is very likely. We are not sure what the energy is, which caused this to happen to him, and we are not sure whether or not his temporal lobe will return to its normal state. Do you know what may have caused this to happen, Miss Xiang?"**

**Dan was frightened by the doctor's words. The image of Bison holding Fei Long by the head and forcing him into hypnosis occurred in Chun Li's mind. She was dismayed.**

"**While Fei Long was attacked, Bison grabbed his head with glowing hands, and brainwashed him. Shadaloo calls **_**that**_** strange glow, 'Psycho Energy'".**

**The doctor responds. "That's probably what explains what is affecting Fei Long's cerebral cortex, and you've stated he was 'brainwashed' at the same time? Hmm, **_**this is**_** mostly coming into place, however, we still so not know much about this, supernatural energy you are speaking of…."**

**Chun Li asks the doctor another question. "What about the smoggy glow around his body?"**

**The doctor responds to Chun Li with fascination. "Yes, that has reappeared twice last week. Of course, it's the same energy that affected his brain. For some reason, it has affected his body differently. The strange glowing has discontinued, though, and his body returned to normal, despite Fei Long being in a coma. The cerebral cortex is our only concern at this time."**

**Dan finally speaks, but he was a little shaken by the situation. "So what's your conclusion, doc?"**

**The doctor faces Dan. "We expect Fei Long to regain consciousness, but his memory is likely to be affected. It could be all his memory, some of his memory, but once again, we're not sure, and it is not confirmed whether or not this is permanent. If Fei Long's memory is severely affected, I can give you some advice on how to help him regain—hopefully, most, or even all of his memory."**

**Chun Li was deeply saddened by the doctor's words. **_**"I….I want to see him."**_

**The doctor faces Chun Li and nods. "Absolutely. Right this way, Miss Xiang."**

**The doctor enters the room after Chun Li and Dan. Chun Li looks at Fei Long with great sympathy. Fei Long was lying in his bed, unconscious, and part of his skull was covered with slightly bloody bandages. He appeared quite pale, and had a neutral facial expression. The heart monitor next to him can be heard beeping.**

**Chun Li looks at Dan with glistening eyes. **_**"You go ahead and talk to him first, Dan."**_

**Dan turns to Chun Li, somewhat surprised. "Uh, sure, **_**okay….**_**"**

**The doctor was about to exit the room. "If you two need anything, I'll be right out here." **

**Chun Li turns around and nods to the doctor before he left. Dan slowly approaches Fei Long, and stands near his bedside. He observes him for a while and notices his slow, but light breathing. Dan bends down to his level, and began to speak to him.**

"**Fei Long. Oh, man, I really hope you don't lose any of your memory. You've done way too many great things, and it shouldn't be forgotten, but I guess there's nothing we can do about that right now, bud. If you really do lose your memory, please try not to forget about us, Fei."**

**Dan holds Fei Long's left wrist lightly for a moment. He rises slowly while he was still facing him. Dan stares at him for a few moments, hoping his friend will be fine. Dan turns around and approaches Chun Li. "He's all yours, Chun."**

**Chun Li slowly makes her way towards Fei Long, while being somewhat nervous. She feels more hurt as she moves closer to him. Chun Li looks down at Fei Long, having many different thoughts and feelings passing though her. She bends down slowly, and holds Fei Longs left hand. Dan looks at Chun Li with empathy, thinking about what Fei Long told him about her. Chun Li began to speak to Fei Long.**

"_**Oh, Fei Long….I cannot thank you enough for all your doing, even though, I've tried to push you away. I was too angry to realize why you were willing to risk you life for me, and I'm beginning to realize how you've….felt about me. Now, I don't know if you would remember all of what happened, when you awaken, but I want you to know that I've insulted you out of anger, and I didn't mean it at all. In fact, I've enjoyed you films, especially your second release!"**_

**Chun Li giggles through her words, having a little faith.**

"_**I guess I was too arrogant about avenging my father, but now, I know I must pick my battles wisely, and I'm glad you've picked this one, Fei Long. I couldn't have done it without you, and Dan…."**_

**Chun Li places her right hand on Fei Long's forehead, and began to rub his hair back, slowly.**

"_**Fei Long, you are considered a hero, now. You are responsible for the fall of Shadaloo. Fei Long, you've also saved my life. I wouldn't—"**_

**Chun Li's lips began to quiver with grief and sorrow.**

"—_**be alive if it wasn't for you, and….you wouldn't be lying here in a coma if it wasn't for me!"**_

**Tears began to run down her face, as she looks at Fei Long with deep sorrow and remorse.**

"_**Fei Long, I'm so sorry!!—"**_

**Chun Li breaks down and cries as she buries her head on his arm. Dan walks over and places his hand over Chun Li's shoulder while looking at her. Chun Li lifts her head and faces Fei Long again. She continues to speak.**

"_**Fei Long….soon, the forth street tournament will be here, and I'm gonna be in it, for you. I also plan to retire from INTERPOL soon, as well. You've really changed my judgment about you, and I'll never forget what you've done for me. Please, don't forget how you feel about me…."**_

**Chun Li stands up, and Dan removed his hand from her shoulder. She looks at Fei Long for a few moments, and closes her eyes. Chun Li leans over, and kisses him on the forehead. She stands up and pauses for a while to take another look at him. Chun Li turns to face Dan, who appeared deeply saddened. **

**The two hugged for a while, hoping Fei Long will be alright….**


	17. Forgotten

"Good evening, it is Friday, November 3. Today's top story is about the Hong Kong movie star Fei Long who risked his life to eradicate Shadaloo. He was residing in Kowloon Hospital for almost eight weeks now, and he is still in critical condition. Lu Ning will be reporting live with some more information about Fei Long's current state. Ms. Ning?"

**Fei Long's eyes began to open very slowly, as he heard the anchorman and the reporter on television. He overhears the reporter while regaining consciousness, as the reporter was standing outside of the hospital giving information about Fei Long and Shadaloo.**

"Hello, this is Lu Ning reporting live outside of Kowloon Hospital. Fei Long has been in a coma for nearly eight weeks, now. We have mentioned six weeks ago that he was suffering from an unknown supernatural energy, called _'psycho energy'_, which has caused some strange effects in his brain, mainly the temporal lobe. The temporal lobe is where long-term memory is memory is located in the human brain, and, according to the doctors who were treating Fei Long claim they do not know how it is affecting his memory, although, they have also stated he may lose some, if not all of his memory. The doctors do not know if this is permanent, but they do expect him to regain consciousness very soon. There are currently no more updates on his condition at this time, but we are sure we'll hear some more information about him within the hour."

**Fei Long looks around the hospital room with a little confusion, not understanding what is going on. He sits up, looking down at himself, observing the bruises on his arms. Fei Long looks at the television, as the reporter also mention him being a hero for causing the fall of Shadaloo.**

"Fei Long has also saved INTERPOL agent Chun Li Xiang from her death, and she has fully recovered from major injuries, as we've mentions a couple of weeks ago as well. Fei Long is now considered a hero for his actions and bravery, and not only his fans see him as only a film star."

_**Me? A hero? I don't remember anything about this! Chun Li was injured? From what? Why am I here? I feel fine, I think. I don't understand,**_** Fei Long thought to himself.**

**Fei Long flinches, as he was aware of the door opening. Gen and the doctor enter the room. They notice Fei Long was conscious, and they approach him. The doctor has a comforting look on his face, while Gen was looking at Fei Long with a proud expression. Fei Long looks at Gen and the doctor with a confused expression.**

"**Fei Long, how are you doing? I am your doctor."**

**Fei Long responds, barely above a whisper, still unaware of what is going on around him. **_**"I'm…I'm in a, hospital? Wha-what happened to me? Gen, why are people calling me a hero?"**_

**Gen responds to Fei Long's confusion. "Fei Long, your doctor has told me some of your memory may be affected. For the past eight weeks now, Chun Li and Dan have been visiting you every once in a while. Since they're no longer able to make it, I'll be here. Chun Li decided to resume her job at INTERPOL, for now, and Dan—well, I don't know where he is. I'll try to help you remember what has happened eight weeks ago."**

**Fei Long nods, appearing weary. The doctor decides to ask Fei Long a few questions.**

"**Fei Long, do you feel any pain, soreness, or have any usual problems with your body right now?"**

**Fei Long shakes his head. "No, in fact, my body feels better than ever."**

**The doctor continues. "How do you feel right now? Tired? Vigorous?"**

**Fei Long responds again, slowly. **_**"I feel….just normal, I guess. Everything is fine, except for my memory…."**_

"**OK, Fei Long. What do you remember right now?"**

**Fei Long was silent for a while, hesitating. "Well….let me say, I remember everything like my birth date, April 23, age, twenty-six, peoples' names, my fighting skills, movies I've produced, et cetera, but—wait, what's the date again?"**

"**November 3," says Gen.**

"**November 3?! Today's Friday, right?"**

"**Yes," answered Gen, beginning to worry about Fei Long, due to his reaction.**

**The doctor responds. "Well, Fei Long, you'll have to go through twelve days of therapy and verification, and we'll probably release you. It seems as if most of your memory wasn't affected at all, while you were in a coma."**

**Fei Long was actually satisfied. The doctor turns to Gen. "I'll give you a little more information about Fei Long's condition. I'm guessing you're the one who will aid him while he is recuperating, correct?"**

"**Absolutely," says Gen.**

"**Alright, Fei Long. Hopefully, everything will be in order, and we will begin your session in a few hours. Good luck, Fei Long, and I will see you later this evening."**

"**Thank you, doctor," says Fei Long as he watches the doctor exit the room. The doctor's words made him feel optimistic.**

**Fei Long continues to tell Gen about his memory. "Gen, I cannot remember a single thing about what has happened eight weeks ago."**

**Gen responds to Fei Long. "Well, what was the last thing you remember?"**

**Fei Long looks away, contemplative about his last memory. "Oh, man. Right now, the last thing I remember was reorganizing my movie crew after they were attacked by the S.I.N. Organization…."**

**Gen was completely staggered. "Fei Long, that was nearly a year ago!"**

**Fei Long was also shocked to hear this. "Really? But I vaguely remember visiting you not too long ago."**

**Gen replies, stroking his beard. "Hmm, now that was almost two and a half months ago. Do you remember anything else?"**

**Fei Long nods. "I remember Dan was supposed to spar with me, but that's just about it. I remember everything else before that, though, including the second and the third street tournaments as well."**

**Gen felt that Fei Long has forgotten too many things that have happened in the current year. "I'll try to help you recuperate you memory after you leave the hospital, Fei Long. What has happened eight weeks ago is far too important to forget, although, this issue may be temporary like the doctor said. I believe it **_**is**_** temporary Fei Long, and I will make sure it is! When you are released, I will stay with you and aid you until you recover well enough to be independent."**

**Fei Long shakes his head, and began to think about what he has forgotten, and how people could possibly see a movie star as a hero.**

**After almost two weeks of therapy and Gen's guidance, Fei Long was ready to be released. Fei Long was walking and functioning normally, even though he never had any physical issues at all. Due to the therapy, he began to remember a lot of things that have happened in the current year; however, he still does not remember how he helped eradicate Shadaloo, nor did he remember rescuing Chun Li. He still had quite a lot to remember as well.**

**After having everything settled with the doctors who've worked on Fei Long, Gen and Fei Long exit the building, only to find masses of Hong Kong citizens crowding by the sides of Kowloon hospital's walkway. They were cheering, as they see Fei Long exit the hospital. News reporters attempt to rush in on Fei Long to interview him, but police marshals came out of nowhere, and kept them back, saying Fei Long wouldn't take any questions. Fei Long looks around, observing the crowds. He begins to ponder about how the rest of his life will continue from this point.**

**It is now Monday, November 27. Seven days has passed, and Gen believed Fei Long can regain the rest of his memory on his own, for there isn't much else he can do to help. It was early in the evening, and the sun was ready to set.**

**Fei Long was sitting in his living room as he witnesses Gen leave, but Gen was stopped by Fei Long's call. **

"**Gen…."**

**Gen turns around, and faces Fei Long, who was looking straight ahead.**

"**Yes, Fei Long?"**

"**I just want to thank you for being here for me, and I want to thank you for helping me getting some of my memory back."**

**Gen smiles. "You're quite welcome, Fei Long, but now, there isn't much I can do for you, but I have good faith in you."**

**Fei Long shakes his head in agreement with Gen. Fei Long had something on his mind, which is beckoning him to figure out what he has forgotten. He didn't know what else to do, and he didn't know where else to go.**

**Gen halts again, right before he exits, and begins to ask Fei Long his last few questions. "Fei Long…."**

**Fei Long did not face Gen, but responds. "Yes, Gen?"**

"**I have forgotten to ask you some of the most important questions about your memory…."**

**Fei Long nods, still not facing Gen. "Let me hear them."**

"**Are you giving up your career, Fei Long?"**

**Fei Long looks straight ahead, and hesitated before he answers. "Undecided."**

**Gen nods, and asks Fei Long another question. "Do you remember why you've fought for Chun Li?"**

**Fei Long responds with a soft voice. **_**"Not exactly…."**_

"**Did you at least remember Dan being by your side? Do you remember destroying Shadaloo at all?"**

"_**No, I don't, and it still seems like I haven't seen Dan in years…."**_

**Gen didn't doubt Fei Long, despite his memory still being affected. He began to feel as if something may happen to him, and he couldn't interpret why. Gen decided to ask him the most important question of all. Fei Long began to wonder about himself. **_Where can I possibly find the answers? Out on the streets?_

"_**Fei Long…."**_

"_**Yes, Gen?"**_

"_**Are you still in love with Chun Li?"**_

**Fei Long's eyes brightened, and he faces Gen. The room was silent for a long time, as he look Gen in the eyes, as he was about to answer his question….**

"_**Yes, I am…."**_

*******


	18. Epilogue

**The next morning, Fei Long awakens in his bed, very wearily. He opens his eyes slowly, as he fades into consciousness. The room was adapted to a gloomy, gray color from the early morning's darkness. Fei Long turns to face his window, and realizes the sky was a very dark gray, and believed it was about to thunderstorm soon. He turns back and dazes at the ceiling for a few moments while thinking about what he felt he had to do, and how it will affect his fans, and the people he cares about. Fei Long didn't want anyone to talk him out of what he is about to do, so he decided he would solve his problems on his own—out on the streets like he used to. He decided to give up his career for sure, but he didn't mention it to anyone. Fei Long believed his fighting skills would solve his problems, which is why he wanted to fight on the streets once again.**

**Fei Long was fearful of the outcome, and didn't know whether or not the people around him would forgive him for doing what he think is best. His composure and comfort strangely awaits him out on the streets where he can sharpen his skills, since that is all he believes he is able to do in life, and that is what made him famous in the first place.**

**Later, Fei Long sits in his living room silently, and began to hesitate….**

_I think I'm sure about doing this, but it'll be like starting back at 'square one' with my life. Fighting on the streets was the thing that has given me fame, and all that crap. Fighting seems to be my only true talent, besides acting and other capabilities, but then again, what does fighting solve? I don't know….but it's all I can think of doing right now…._

**Before he confirmed his decision, Fei Long's thoughts shifted to Chun Li, but now, he couldn't understand why he has such strong feelings for her, since he lost his memory. He began to think about his imminent life with Chun Li, and what she would be like when they see each other again.**

_What would she think of me for doing this? I don't want to see her distressing over me, and she'll probably do it, but am I doing a favor for both of us….Or am I doing it only for myself? I hope she won't become upset, but I don't think she cares about me that much, since she isn't here right now in the first place. Yet, I still have strong feelings for her, and I can't find the reasons why…._

**Fei Long didn't want to perceive the possibility of Chun Li grieving over his condition, but he felt there's no way out of grieving her. He'd rather not witness whatever her reaction may be at all, whether it is heartache or not. He believed he only has two options: most likely witnessing Chun Li grieving, or not.**

**Suddenly, the telephone rings, but he didn't answer it. He decided to hear the caller on the answering machine. After a series of rings from he cordless, he heard the sweetest voice in the world for the first time, after losing his memory, of course.**

"Hi, Fei Long, it's me, Chun Li. Just wanted to let you know I'll be there later this week to visit you….Uh….you don't have to call me back. I'll see you later. _Bye_."

**Fei Long stands up and stares at the answering machine with guilt. His heart was pounding heavily in his chest, and a slight chill was running down his spine as he heard Chun Li's voice. It was holding him back from what he wanted to do, but Fei Long decided he must do what he had to anyways, despite the strong, yet unclear yearning for Chun Li. **

**Fei Long thinks aloud, having a slight burning sensation in his eyes. **_**"Chun Li, I'm so sorry, but I'm doing this for both of us…."**_

**Even after the message, he wasn't convinced about Chun Li feeling the same exact way about him. Still, he didn't want to see her in pain, although, he fails to realize she does feel the same way, and she will feel more distress than he realizes….**

**A few days later, Chun Li was finally off duty from INTERPOL. She decides to visit Fei Long by herself. Chun Li was driving from work, making her way to Fei Long's home. She was wearing her usual inspector uniform, and her hair was still in ox horns. Once there, she pulled up in front of his house, and parked the car. She exits the car slowly, and strolls toward the front door, having a pleasant feeling, growing inside herself as she approach closer. Chun Li stands in front of the door and takes a deep breath before she rings the doorbell. Chun Li waits patiently for Fei Long to open the door. After about half of a minute, she rings the doorbell again, believing he was probably showering or doing something that was slowing him down. She leans on a nearby wall, and continues to wait.**

**Five minutes have passed, and Chun Li began to worry about Fei Long a little bit. This time, she attempts to open the door. Surprisingly, the door was unlocked, and Chun Li enters slowly. **

**She searches around the house for Fei Long, slowly, while repeatedly calling his name. "Fei Long? **_**FEI LONG?**_**" **

_Where is he?_** Chun Li thought to herself. She looks in his room, and he wasn't in there. Then, she searches the other rooms for him; still no Fei Long to be seen. Finally, Chun Li stops searching and returns to the living room, now very worried about Fei Long. Out of the corner of her eye, she notices a folded piece of paper on the table in front of the sofa.**

**Chun Li turns and kneels in front of the table with angst. **_**"Oh no, Fei Long…."**_

**She grasps the piece of paper and unfolds it, and starts reading Fei Long's hand-written note in Cantonese writing….**

_Dear Chun Li,_

_As you can see, I'm no longer here. I'm slowly regaining composure by completing what I do best, which is fighting and sharpening my skills. Please, don't bother searching for me, and please, do not become upset with me, because I'm doing this for you, and I don't want you to see me in my current state. Gen told me part of what I needed to know when I've lost my memory, but I want to find the rest on my own, since he knew very little. I know I could have found out the answers from you, but again, I cannot stand to see you hurt any longer, and now, I'm sure you will be desolate seeing me in the way I am, because I still remember how you were before I have lost my memory. I'm doing this because I care so much about you Chun Li, but I doubt you feel the same way about me. I'm so confused, Chun Li. My mind is very obscure, but I know I'll be all right. Just believe in me, Chun Li, and I'll be fine. I will see you again, someday. I promise._

_Sincerely,_

_Fei Long_

**Tears began to fall out of Chun Li's eyes and lands on the note, as she reads. Her heart was broken, now that Fei Long is out there somewhere, fighting on the streets like he used to. Now, she knew how he felt the night she insulted him, and was saddened by the fact Fei Long has made a sacrifice so immense, it affected him enough to unintentionally forget about it. **

**Chun Li has known him long enough to know he has been fighting on the streets before the second street tournament, and she was perplexed with the reason why he is doing it again. Chun Li also believes he forgot how he really felt about her, and believes he only see her as a simple friend. Now, it seems the tables have turned; Chun Li now has strong feelings for Fei Long, but she doesn't realize Fei Long actually didn't forget his feelings for her. He didn't want to tell her without a reason, due to a part of his mind has already died, but with glory….**

_**Fei Long just couldn't remember the reasons why he loves Chun Li so much….**_


	19. Alternate Ending Part I: Call to Mind

ANOTHER SPECIAL NOTE: Hello all! I have decided to add an alternate ending to my best fanfic (so far!) It's been a while since I've updated anything, but oh well. No ideas have occurred with the new stories just yet, but new ideas have been occurring for the old stories, so here you go! Plus, I will revamp this and all my other fanfics and combine them into one story pretty soon, hopefully.

There are two parts to this alternate ending, which are revamped versions of Ch. 17 and the Epilogue.

This is clearly Part 1 of the Alternate Ending (Ch. 17). You're gonna like it; Trust me.

And I Leave you with this: _What if Fei Long did NOT lose his memory?..._

Enjoy!

"Good evening. Today is Friday, November 3. Today's top story is about Hong Kong film star Fei Long who risked his life to eradicate the world's furthermost malevolent syndicate known as Shadaloo. He was residing in Kowloon Hospital for almost eight weeks now, and he is currently presumed to be in critical condition. However, we have received some recent news that Fei Long will fully recover. Lu Ning will be reporting live with some more information about Fei Long's current state. Ms. Ning?"

**Fei Long's eyes began to open and close very slowly, as he ****began to obscurely overhear the anchorman and the reporter live on television while regaining consciousness. The reporter was standing outside of the hospital giving information about Fei Long and Shadaloo, and simultaneously, some of his memories from eight weeks earlier began to recur in his mind….**

"Fei Long has been in a coma for nearly eight weeks. We have mentioned six weeks ago that he was suffering from a paranormal energy known as _'psycho energy'_, which has caused some strange effects in his brain—mainly the temporal lobe. The temporal lobe is where long-term memory is located in the human brain, and, according to the doctors who were treating Fei Long, claim they do not know how it was affecting his memory not too long ago; Although, today they have also stated he is currently recovering, and hopefully, he will recuperate completely within a week. There are currently no more updates on his condition at this time, but we are sure we'll hear some more information about him within the hour. On another note, Fei Long also saved INTERPOL agent Chun Li Xiang from her death, and she has fully recovered from severe injuries, as we have mentioned a couple of weeks ago. Fei Long is now considered a hero for his actions and bravery. His film fans—along with numerous people who know of Fei Long, no longer see him as just a martial arts film star. However, they see him a true martial artist and an inspiration to China—and the entire world. This is Lu Ning reporting live outside of Kowloon Hospital. "

**Gen and ****Fei Long's doctor enter the room. They notice Fei Long was slowly gaining consciousness, and they approach him, stunned. The doctor, swiftly edges closer to Fei Long. "**_**My God**_**….We didn't expect him to wake up **_**this**_** soon!"**

**Gen follows behind, still reflecting the doctor's reaction.**

**Fei Long finally gains full perception ****and speedily sits up. "CHUN LI?"**

**The doctor ****flinches in awe due to witnessing Fei Long fully conscious. He attempts to calm him down.**

"**Fei—Fei Long, please try to relax," he says calmly. **

"**Where's Chun Li—Is she alright—"**

"**Chun Li left the hospital almost two months ago, Fei Long," says the doctor.**** "How are you doing? I am your doctor."**

**Fei Long responds, barely above a whisper, still unaware of what is going on around him. **_**"Wait….I'm…I'm in a, hospital? Wha-what happened to me? Gen, why are people calling me a hero?"**_

**Gen responds to Fei Long with a little ****joy and a lot of relief. "Welcome back, Fei Long. Let me explain the whole situation. Your doctor told me some of your memory may currently be affected. On the other hand, you **_**will**_** fully recover! For the past eight weeks now, Chun Li and Dan have been visiting you, occasionally. Since they're no longer able to make it, I'll be here. Chun Li just left to the United States today. She will be visiting and training a friend of hers there for about two weeks, and Dan—well, I don't know where he is, but I'll try to help you remember what happened eight weeks ago and why people are calling you a **_**hero**_**."**

**Fei Long ****slowly leans back and slides down further on the bed, appearing a bit weary. **_**"If only she stayed one more day…."**_

**The doctor decides to ask Fei Long a few questions.** "**Fei Long, do not worry. In the meantime, we will help you get back to your regular self in a timely manner. Let me ask you a few questions. Do you feel any other pain, soreness, or have any usual physical problems with your body right now?"**

**Fei Long shakes his head. "No, in fact, my body feels better than ever."**

**The doctor continues. "How do you feel right now? Tired? Vigorous?"**

**Fei Long responds again, slowly. **_**"I feel….just normal, I guess. Everything is fine, except for the fact that I'm missing a bit of my memory….and these bruises are somewhat sore," **_**he says, as he observes the injuries on his body.**

"**Okay, Fei Long. What do you remember right now?"**

**"****I remember almost everything, now. I just need a little help understanding what's going on. What's the date?"**

"**November 3," says Gen.**

"**November 3?" says Fei Long. He then faces the doctor. "Since I pretty much feel fine, do I get to go home today, doc?"**

**The doctor responds. "Well, Fei Long, you'll**** only have to go through three days of therapy and verification, and then we will probably release you. It seems as if most of your memory wasn't affected at all, especially your memory of what happened eight weeks ago."**

**Fei Long was actually satisfied. The doctor turns to Gen. "I'll give you a little more information about Fei Long's condition. I'm guessing you're the one who will aid him while he is recuperating, correct?"**

"**Absolutely," says Gen. "He'll be just fine again."**

**The doctor nods, and faces Fei Long**** with a positive expression. "****Alright, Fei Long. Everything will be in order soon. We will begin your session in a few hours, and I will see you later this evening. Be sure to get some rest soon, okay?"**

"**Yes, and thank you, doctor," says Fei Long. The doctor's words made him feel very optimistic.**

"**No****t a problem, Fei Long," he says. The doctor then leaves the room.**

**Fei Long continues to tel****l Gen about his memory. "Gen, I'm beginning to remember a lot about what happened eight weeks ago, now. Maybe I just needed to wake up and give it some time."**

**Gen responds to Fei Long. "****That's very good to hear, Fei Long. You will be yourself again very soon. If you still feel that you need assistance, I'll try to help you recuperate your memory completely after you leave the hospital, Fei Long. I will stay with you and aid you, but I'm sure you will recover well enough to be independent. Try to get some rest, Fei Long. I'll be here tomorrow."**

**Fei Long shakes his head**** in agreement.**

**After ****three days of therapy, Fei Long was ready to be released, as he was functioning normally. Due to the therapy, he now remembers everything; especially how he rescued Chun Li and helps eradicate Shadaloo.**

**After having everything settled with the doctors who've worked on Fei Long, Gen and Fei Long exit the building, only to find masses of Hong Kong citizens crowding by the sides of Kowloon hospital's walkway. They were cheering, as they see Fei Long exit the hospital. News reporters attempt to rush in on Fei Long to interview him, ****but the police marshals came out of nowhere to keep the reporters and the crowds back, saying that he will take no questions. After Gen and Fei Long clear the crowd, Fei Long looks around to observe the crowd and decides to wave. He then contemplates on how the rest of his life will continue from this point.**

**It is now Thursday, November ****16. Almost two weeks have passed. Gen was sure that Fei Long can be independent again, and there isn't anything else needed to be done. It was early in the evening, as the sun was ready to set.** **Fei Long was sitting in his living room as he witnesses Gen leave, but Gen was stopped by Fei Long's call.**

"**Gen…."**

**Gen turns around, and faces Fei Long, who was looking straight ahead.**

"**Yes, Fei Long?"**

"**I just wanted to thank you for being here for me, and I want to thank you for helping me get my memory back."**

**Gen smiles. "You're welcome, Fei Long."**

**Gen slowly approaches the front door, and opens it, ready to leave. Just**** before he exits, he halts again. There were certain things he wondered about Fei Long since the presumed fall of Shadaloo. Gen closes the door and turns around to face Fei Long again. He asks Fei Long his last few questions. **

**"Fei Long…."**

**Fei Long did not face Gen, but responds. "Yes, Gen?"**

"**I have forgotten to ask you some very important questions…."**

**Fei Long nods, still not facing Gen. "****Sure. Let me hear 'em."**

"**Are you giving up your career, Fei Long?"**

**Fei Long**** hesitated for a few moments. He then stood up and approaches Gen, as he answers him.**

**"****I still consider giving it up again, but I'm really not sure at all."**

"**Again? W****hy? What is the real reason?"**

**Fei Long ****replies, a bit edgy. His arrogance and ego began to kick in again, as well. "I want to fight on the streets again, but now that I have my memory back….No. I want people to continue to see me as a true martial artist and a hero rather than some martial arts puppet on the big screen. I want them to continue to see what I am capable of!"**

**Gen was puzzled****, but he replies with some profound insight. ****He was one of the few who never truly doubted Fei Long, and he was about to show him that. ****"They already see you as a true martial artist, Fei Long. It doesn't make a difference whether you continue to devote your life in the filming industry or on the streets. You did something **_**extremely**_** noble. The thought of you eradicating the most devastating syndicate is **_**compelled**_** in the minds of the people of Hong Kong. **_**You changed the world, Fei Long.**_** It may not have been seen everywhere else outside of Hong Kong yet, but you saved countless lives, **_**especially**_** Chun Li's."**

**Fei Long**** was completely shocked; Gen's words dawned on him. He looks away, rubbing his hair. "**_**….I apologize, Gen**_**. I may have my memory back, but I'm still lacking a sufficient conscious."**

"**It's alright," he replies. "But now, I have to ask you this….**_**Fei Long…."**_

"_**Yes, Gen?"**_

"_**You have never given me a yes or no answer to this question. You know what I am about to ask you, no?"**_

**Fei Long shakes his head in denial.**

"**Okay, Fei Long. If you actually have a conscious, I'm very sure you'll answer truthfully. Despite how you will spend the rest of your life, and despite what you two have gone through, do you **_**really**_** love Chun Li?"**

**Fei Long's eyes brightened, and he faces Gen. The room was silent for a long ti****me, as he look him directly in the eyes to show that he is straightforward and honest about his reply.**

"_**Yes, I do, Gen…."**_


	20. Alternate Ending Part II: I Must See You

_**Author's Note: Yeah, I know; Too many of these notes. Anyhow, I finally released this second and final part to the alternate ending, and decided to change the name from "Die With Glory" to "Death or Glory" because it makes more sense, and it just sounds better. However, I am currently rewriting and combining this fanfic with the others I wrote to make one big fanfic, and soon, hopefully, I will make a comic based on it. Uh, I think that's it…..Well enjoy the second and last part of the alternate ending, and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

**The next day, Fei Long awakens in his bed, very wearily. He opens his eyes slowly, as he fades into consciousness. The room was adapted to a very dark blue color from the early morning's darkness. Fei Long turns to face his window and notices the sky being slightly gray. He believes it has rained overnight. He turns back and dazes at the ceiling for a few moments while hesitating on about what he must do next. He also thought about how it will affect his fans, and more importantly, the people he is close to. Fei Long was very hesitant; he has the choice of giving up his career and return to underground fighting to sharpen his skills, or stay at home, return to his filming career, and stay close with his friends.**

**Fei Long continues to contemplate to himself.**

_What should I do? I think I will fight on the streets again. It was the only thing that has given me fame and basically everything I wanted in life. It then led to me being a hero. Fighting seems to be my only true talent, but I still don't know if fighting on the streets again is a good idea…._

**He was fearful of the outcome on both ends. If he stays, he might feel that his potential will be limited, since his stunt crew is no match for him. Perhaps Fei Long is unhappy with his career; he is beginning to feel as if it is routine and repetitive; Fei Long feels he is outgrowing it, somehow, despite the large fan base he has. Although, if he fights on the streets, he is much less likely to encounter any of his friends, and he really doesn't know what may happen out there since he is now considered a hero. Plus, he doesn't want to get into any fuss with the authorities.**

**Before he was absolutely sure of either option, Fei Long's thoughts then shifted to Chun Li. Immediately, his final decision snapped into his mind.**

_No….I am going to stay here. I may not return to my movie career, but I'm not going anywhere. I need to stick with the people I care about. They might be all I really have, especially in the long run. Most importantly, I need to see Chun Li again. I must tell her how I feel about her….straightforward. I may have saved her life, but that is just not enough; I must be here for her._

**Suddenly, the telephone rings. Fei Long sat on the left side of his bed and faces the ringing telephone, hesitating to answer it. After a series of rings, he finally decides to answer the phone. He slowly reaches over and grasps the black cordless phone lightly and allows it to ring once before lifting it. He then presses the answer button with his thumb and raises it to his ear. **

**Fei long replies, timidly.**

"…_**..Hello?"**_

**After his reply, Fei Long heard what he thought was the sweetest voice in the world for the first time in over two months.**

**"Hello, Fei Long…_It's me, Chun Li…._"**

**Immediately, as he heard Chun Li, Fei Long felt a strong shock near his solar plexus, as well as feeling a strong chill moving down his spine simultaneously.**

**He replies even more timidly. "….Chun Li? Uh….Hi, Chun Li…."**

**Chun Li lets out a sigh of relief. "_Oh my God_….It's _so good_ to hear your voice again….I—I was so worried about you—…."**

**It was silent for a few moments. All Fei Long heard was Chun Li occasionally breathing on the other end. Having a burning sensation in his eyes, Fei Long closes them and stays silent. He then rubs his forehead and thrusts his hair back with his left hand. He was grateful to hear Chun Li's voice, as well.**

"**_It's….It's good to hear you again, too….Chun Li,"_ replies Fei Long, after the long silence.**

**Chun Li sighs once more and continues. "Just wanted to let you know I'll be there later today to visit you. Gen told me about your recovery. I can't believe it…."**

"**_Yeah, me neither,"_ says Fei Long, still feeling a bit timid. "I was a bit lost when I first woke up, but I'm okay, now."**

**Chun Li lets out another sigh of relief and replies. "That's good, Fei Long.…I….I thought you were going to lose your memory….or worse—"**

"**No," says Fei Long, as he finally loosens up. "Please….never think of the negative, Chun Li. Both of us are very lucky to be alive, and because of that…._I must see you again, no matter what. After what has taken place over two months ago, I really, really need to see you again, Chun Li,_" he says with all his heart.**

**Chun Li hesitated for a moment. She was completely shocked over what Fei Long just said. Chun Li truly felt something from his words, and now, she has an even stronger realization of how Fei Long really feels about her, especially after he risked his life for hers.**

"…**_.Yes,"_ says Chun Li. She replies with all her heart, as well. _"I really need to see you, too, Fei Long…."_**

**Once again, it was silent for a few moments, and then, Chun Li decides to sum up the conversation. _"You know what? I'm going to stop by—right now. I'm on my way there right now, Fei Long….I'll see you then."_**

**Fei Long replies, basically reflecting what Chun Li said. "Uh, okay. _I guess I'll see ya…._"**

**Fei Long kept the phone to his ear, waiting for Chun Li to hang up. Just before Chun Li decides to hang up, Fei Long's recent statement made her recall something.**

"**Oh, and Fei Long?"**

"…_**.Yes, Chun Li?"**_

"…_**.Gen also said you had something really important you wanted to tell me…."**_

**Chun Li then hangs up.**

**Fei Long's heart sank intensely. He knew what Chun Li meant, and he also knew there was no more holding back from this point on. However, the thought of Chun Li continues to make him feel farouche. For most of his life, he has developed feelings for her, but at the same time, he's been holding them back and straying away for nearly as long; However, today, Fei Long knows it's just a matter of time until he has to admit how he feels about Chun Li.**

**A little later that day, Chun Li was finally off duty from INTERPOL. She was driving straight from work, making her way to Fei Long's home. Once there, she pulls up in front of his house, and parks the car. She exits the car slowly, and strolls toward the front door, having a pleasant feeling, growing inside herself as she approaches closer. Chun Li stands in front of the door and takes a deep breath before she rings the doorbell. Chun Li waits patiently for Fei Long to open the door. About a half-minute later, she rings the doorbell again, believing he was probably showering or doing something that was slowing him down. She leans on a nearby wall, and continues to wait, patiently.**

**Five minutes have passed, and Chun Li began to worry about Fei Long a little bit. This time, out of curiosity, she slowly reaches for the doorknob and grasps it with her right hand. She stands only a few inches from the door, and rests her forehead on it. Chun Li then attempts to open the door, and surprisingly, it was unlocked. She pushes the door open gently and enters….**

**She searches around the house for Fei Long, unhurriedly, while repeatedly calling his name. "Fei Long? _FEI LONG?_"**

_I wonder where he can be,_** Chun Li thought to herself. She looks in his room, and he wasn't in there. Then, she searches the other rooms for him; still, Fei Long has yet to be seen. Finally, Chun Li stops searching and returns to the living room, now very worried about Fei Long.**

"…**_.Where are you, Fei Long?"_ whispers Chun Li, aloud and unintentionally.**

**Suddenly, she began to hear the sound of very rapid knocking outside. Chun Li then follows the sound and ends up discovering the back door, which she did not notice earlier while she was searching for Fei Long. Chun Li approaches the back door, and looks out the window.**

_Ah. There you are,_** Chun Li thought pleasantly, as she witnesses Fei Long practicing on a wooden Wing Tsun dummy; his back was almost completely turned, so Chun Li couldn't really see his face. Chun Li decides to observe him for a few moments before approaching him.**

_It's a relief to see that you have made a full recovery,_** she thought. **_This is it. I hope Gen is right….I hope what he told me will be worth it. I have a feeling that it will be…._

**Chun Li finally opens the door and exits.**

**She walks out, letting the door close behind her. Chun Li then calls his name. _"Fei Long!"_**

**Fei Long eyes widen, as he recognizes her voice. He halts his training and freezes for a moment after hearing Chun Li's calling. The sound of her voice made his heart sink greatly, despite his back still being turned.**

**Fei Long then turns around slowly. The moment he sees Chun Li, his eyes widen a little more, as he was stunned to see her.**

**Fei Long observes Chun Li; She still had her hair in ox horns, but with gold-colored ribbons. She was sporting a dark blue suit jacket, which forms with her waistline very well, along with a light blue button-up shirt, and a yellow tie. Chun Li was also wearing a matching, dark blue skirt, which was cut to the mid sections of her thighs. She had on her usual brown pantyhose, but with a pair of dark brown boots, which were cut somewhat below her knees.**

**Chun Li also observes Fei Long, who was actually wearing casual clothing. Fei Long sports an unzipped, yellow windbreaker and a solid-black t-shirt, which were relatively revealing Fei Long's muscular build. He also sports a pair of light blue, semi-skinny jeans, as well as a pair of black and white sneakers.**

**After observing him, Chun Li smiles in a bittersweet manner and approaches Fei Long.**

**Fei Long then slowly makes his way to approach Chun Li, as well; his facial expression barely changed. He could feel his heart and neck pulses throbbing faster and heavier, as he was moving closer to her. **

**Both stood face to face with each other in the middle of the yard. Fei Long's expression has yet to change.**

**Chun Li hangs her head low for a few moments, and then faces Fei Long. She breaks the silence by speaking just barely over a whisper.**

"_**Fei Long….No one knows how thankful I am to see you right now….After trying my best to push you away, even by insulting you….you refused to let me fight Shadaloo by myself. I was a fool to try to do that alone, and all that time….that was what you were trying to tell me. And from that, I can really tell how you feel about me, especially my father….He wouldn't have wanted me to do something so stupid, so suicidal; he wanted the best for me….and you, Fei Long. You could've left me to die, but you didn't. And…."**_

**Chun Li was struggling to hold her composure. "Fei Long….I….I can't thank you enough for saving my life—…."**

**Chun Li then collapses on Fei Long, who lightly caught her in his arms. Simultaneously, she buries her face just below his collarbone. Fei Long was deeply staggered; Initially, he didn't know how to react when he began to feel Chun Li shuddering, as she remained in his light clutch to keep her from falling. He then began to witness and feel the pain of Chun Li when she started sniffling very heavily, which was causing her to jerk infrequently. Fei Long then decided to lift and embrace Chun Li firmly. Chun Li couldn't help but stand on her own, and do the same; she finally lifts her head and rests it upon Fei Long's right shoulder. Both of them embrace each other the same way they did on the night Fei Long freed Chun Li.**

**Chun Li shakily whispers in Fei Long's ear. _"Don't let go of me, Fei Long…."_**

**Fei Long's timidity began to fade as he continued to hold Chun Li in his arms; yet, his feelings for her began to intensify. He finally decided to not fight his emotions, but allow them to work within him. Tears began to roll down his eyes, as he continues to sense Chun Li's feelings. Turning each other loose was the last thing on their minds, as they continued to embrace each other in silence for a very long time.**

**After a few minutes, Fei Long finally reveals his feelings for Chun Li.**

"_**Chun Li….I couldn't leave you to get killed—that's impossible for me to do. I saved your life because ever since I first met you, I really did care very much about you, Chun Li, more than you ever knew. Your father was to good to me, and I couldn't help but fight by your side and look after you. Despite your vengeful ways, under NO circumstances, I couldn't let such a kind and beautiful woman die at the hands of Bison because I knew that woman was still in you, Chun Li."**_

**Chun Li was completely shocked. She has never heard Fei Long say anything like that before. She now knew how he felt about her, and after hearing those words, Chun Li was yearning to respond to them in only one way….**

**Chun Li slightly pushes away from Fei Long to look into his eyes.**

"**_Fei Long,"_ she says, very softly. Chun Li lifts her left hand and gently holds the right side of Fei Long's face. Fei Long began to sense what Chun Li was about to do. He began to close his eyes very slowly.**

**Chun Li then holds the left side of Fei Long's face and leans closer.**

"**_I….I must do this,"_ she says, closing her eyes very slowly, as well.**

**She leans in even further….**

"_**I must…."**_


End file.
